


Coercive Snake

by sensationalxbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl/Girl, Riverdale, Smut, Toni Topaz is basically a fuckboy don't @ me, cheryl blossom - Freeform, slow burn but not slow at all, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalxbitch/pseuds/sensationalxbitch
Summary: Cheryl Blossom had never looked to those conniving Southside Serpents for anything, much less: comfort. She had always tried so hard to undermine them and remove them from her society, from her world, and it had almost worked until one pink-haired Serpent, in particular, had sunk her fangs into the flawless porcelain skin of the Blossom heir. Toni Topaz was no one’s pet. She would fight back if she thought it was worth fighting for and here she was, fighting Cheryl Blossom for her and her friend’s right to stay at Riverdale High no matter how much they hated it. But it was all an act. The two girls had been acting to hate one another to keep up appearances and Toni is much more lenient in dropping her guard. All she has to do is navigate through Cheryl’s emotional labyrinth.ORBoth girls let their guard down and let’s just say that it’s easy to fall in love.





	1. Impulse

After Cheryl hung up on the phone with Jughead, she continued to groom her fiery hair with a new sense of pride. She told him about the kiss between Betty and Archie because they had excluded her from the lodge. The pink-haired punk rock serpent entered the girl’s bathroom, immediately laying eyes on Cheryl Blossom. They had a few run-ins days ago where things lasted in an aggressive screaming match. Toni had suspected a deep-rooted passion in her. She immediately held an attraction to the savagery that is Cheryl Blossom. The carelessness, the spunk, the craze to cause chaos. Toni had always liked a mess.

“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?” Toni took the sink next to her and washed her hands.

“Yes.” The redhead began swiping her iconic lipstick on her pillowy lips as if Toni wasn’t distracted by them already. “So what if I did?”

“Did you at least have a reason?”

Cheryl finally met the shorter girl’s eyes. “Oh, that’s right. You’re new here,” she began, “Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply _am_.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Feel free to tremble.”

Toni smiled at how ridiculous she sounded. It was all too adorable. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you because clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.” The pink-haired girl put her hand on Cheryl Bombshell’s arm. It was soft and feminine.

The redhead, in all of her fiery glory, grabbed her wrist and threw back it to her side. “Get your _sapphic_ serpent hands _off_ my body!”

The Blossom attempted to walk out in her rage but Toni could only laugh.

“What are you laughing at, reptile?”

No matter how crude Cheryl was being, Toni just couldn’t take her insults seriously. “You.”

Cheryl crossed her arms and took an intimidating step forward. “I can assure you that whatever comedy show is going on inside your hollow head, _is_ serious. I am not one to be reckoned with.”

“Sure.” She said sarcastically.

“Leave, peasant. I was here first.” Cheryl stood her ground. She wasn’t exactly finished touching up her makeup yet.

“Fine,” Toni sighed and walked past her towards the door, checking out Cheryl’s ass on the way. Toni put her back against the door. “Only because my sapphic vibes seem to be too much for you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She growled.

“That it takes one to know one.” Toni wasn’t leaving.

“My claims are solely based on speculation, _not_ deviance. Try me again and I swear I won’t hold back.”

There was a tension between them. One that they both could feel. It was the constant eye contact that would seem a little flirty if they hadn’t been fighting. Toni walked up to her calmly, their eyes never leaving each other. She was half-smiling. Then they were toe to toe. “I meant what I said.”

Cheryl did not move a muscle but her breathing was predatory and unsettled. She was livid over Toni’s perfect smirking lips. The way she looked so damn pleased with herself.

“You slithery, shameless, sorry excuse for a serpent, _get out of here._ ”

Toni stared directly into those black orbs of hers. “No.”

Cheryl fiercely rolled her eyes and turned around to the door. Toni followed close by and put her hands on the redhead’s back. Cheryl stopped a sighed in relief.

“You’re tense. Want me to take the edge off?” Toni practically purred to the redhead.

“If you really want to help me, you’d let the door hit you on the way out,” Cheryl spoke like she was exhausted, defeated even, possibly because of the tireless conflict she held with just about everybody. Her mom, the couples at the lodge, and now this serpent. It was exhausting to be herself. Or to be the guard that she constantly puts up around people. She didn’t even try to get the serpent’s hands off of her.

“Oh, come on, Bombshell, give it up.” Toni’s slender hands moved carefully over the pale girl’s clothes in a heated fashion. It was intimate for their type of relationship. “Let me take care of you.” Toni would be lying if she hadn’t checked Cheryl out. She’d also be lying if she said she didn’t think about that perfect body during her masturbatory fantasies. Her lipstick leaving marks all over her body... Toni was practically drooling from the thought but her two fingers could only do so much. She needed to know what Cheryl Bombshell actually felt like. “Plus, you look fucking hot when you’re mad.”

“I’m always mad.”

“That’s my point.”

Cheryl would be lying if she hadn’t thought of the pink-haired serpent.

Toni stood on her toes to reach Cheryl’s neck. She scraped her teeth on the pale skin only to find that she bruises easily. Toni’s lips quirked up at the thought of Cheryl going around school with her marks on her. The serpent suckled on the skin until the redhead breathily sighed. Toni’s hands wandered down her waist as her fingers fondled with the hem of her shirt. Cheryl leaned into her and closed her eyes. Toni’s teeth still nibbled on the soft, smooth skin covering her pulse, now that it was in the range of her mouth, until Cheryl moaned quietly. “ _Toni..._ ”

The serpent stopped and removed her lips from the porcelain neck that was so desirably sweet all because the redhead had actually said her name for the first time. It was riveting, to say the very least.

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open and turned to the shorter girl. “I didn’t say stop.”

“No, but you did say my name for, like, the first time ever.”

Cheryl couldn’t take the chatter. She was soaked to the point where throwing out her underwear might be a more viable option than trying to wash them. Her hormones had set her over the edge and this Bombshell was horny. “Quiet, Topaz.” The taller woman grabbed Toni’s head and finally kissed her in the middle of an empty high school bathroom.

Toni choked on her words and soon fell victim to those luscious, pillowy lips she’d been dreaming of since the Serpents raced the Ghoulies. _Not today, Cha-Cha. I was born for this moment._ No matter how superior Cheryl Blossom attempted to be, Toni could always see past it. Even as she snubbed her between the two revving engines, Toni has had those nine words echoing in her brain like a savory flavor tingling on her tongue. Only now, Cheryl Blossom _was_ on her tongue.

She kissed like divine intervention. Now Toni could stop daydreaming over those pillowy lips and how they tasted. _Cherries. Definitely cherries._

Toni pressed her hands against Cheryl’s toned stomach so she would understand to move forward. They were going to finish what they started in the handicap stall just in case someone walked in on them. Sliding the lock on the stall door, they were finally hidden and alone in the girl’s bathroom. Toni took the lead, knowing that Cheryl has had no experience with any girls before, at least none that she’s heard of. Although the inexperienced Blossom did not show her lack of skill, in fact, it seems she’s done this before. Maybe it was because she knew exactly what she wanted and exactly how to get it. Toni could not care less either way.

The two of them kissed like it was the last day on earth. Cheryl’s back against the wall with Toni’s hands slowly dipping into the waistband of her tight black pants. Cheryl immediately leaned back to give Toni better access. The redhead even whimpered against her mouth. _Must be those damn hormones. Must be._

Toni’s wrist had finally gotten past the tight restraints that Cheryl was wearing. The slim fingers met with her most sensitive part and the redhead shuddered against her, letting out a breathless sigh. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, violently, like it didn’t hurt her.

Then the bathroom door opened and several girls walked in.

Toni acted fast and put her hand over Cheryl’s mouth in case any other sound was to be let out. Her fingers also stopped but she didn’t dare move. They looked into each other’s eyes and Toni shook her head, signaling to not let out a sound, not even a breath. Then Cheryl did something that was unintentional but Toni Topaz could not have felt hotter. The Blossom looked down at her with her hooded lids and heavy eyelashes. That lustful look in her eye almost made Toni take her hand away and clash their lips together again. Unfortunately, the girls that walked in were the kind of girls that took forever to leave the restroom. Their hair was just never perfect enough.

Toni looked at the door, in the direction of the sophomore girls whom she had identified through the crack between the stall door and its wall. Cheryl, however, had been staring at the beautiful melanin embedded in Toni’s soft skin. Her dark eyelashes and her pouty lips kept Cheryl hungry. She decided to tease a bit, given that she wanted Toni’s attention on her.

Cheryl dragged her tongue across one of Toni’s fingers that were covering her mouth. The serpent’s head snapped to the Blossom. She decided to tease her right back, so she pressed down on her clit and rubbed in unhurried circles. The redhead crushed herself against the wall and tried her best to not make a sound, succeeding as the serpent’s fingers left her, but she opened her eyes to urge Toni to do it again. The shorter girl crookedly smiled and pressed her lips to Cheryl’s ear.

Whispering as quiet as a breeze in the wind, Toni purred, “I wouldn’t plan on teasing me like that, babygirl.”

Cheryl shivered as the words echoed into her ear. She wanted Toni bad. She’s wanted her ever since the race even though she attempted to intimidate the serpent. She liked how she argued back and didn’t take it like everyone else. Toni proved herself again in the middle of the hallway when the Southside was integrated into Riverdale High. There just something in that wavy, pink-haired mongrel that made her want to risk it all.

Cheryl hooked her hand into Toni’s pants, at the fly, and pulled her. Then she lifted her leg to the shorter woman’s hip to urge her on. Toni flexed her jaw and stared at the redhead both with a strong desire and strict discipline. Toni _did_ warn her.

The serpent held the Blossom’s leg against her as she stepped forward so their bodies were basically one. Toni went to her ear again.

“What the fuck did I say, Bombshell?”

One of her fingers slid inside Cheryl but didn’t move it any further than that. The redhead slammed her eyes shut to try and keep herself quiet. Toni knew that Cheryl’s teeth were probably biting hard on her bottom lip. She smiled at the thought.

“Keep your mouth shut,” Toni whispered, “At least until they leave.”

Cheryl reluctantly nodded with Toni’s hand still against her mouth and her finger still inside her.

After a minute longer of no teasing, no activity, and no words exchanged, Toni decided it would be a good idea to lift Cheryl’s shirt up a little more. In doing so, she would have to remove her finger, which she did, earning a stifled groan from the redhead. The finger then entered into the pink-haired girl’s mouth, eyeing down Cheryl as she sucked it clean. The Blossom rolled her eyes at the dramatics of it all as if she isn’t the most dramatic person in this school, possibly the world. Then Toni put her hand under her shirt and wrapped her palm around her waist. Cheryl’s hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She was basically dripping with arousal.

Toni smirked and caressed the perfect porcelain skin. Cheryl warmed up under her hand. Her breath hitched behind Toni’s palm.

Then Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom did something unexpected.

She took the smaller girl’s hand away from her mouth and pushed her lips against hers. The ivory, slender hands coming to hold Toni’s face against hers and to comb through her pink hair. Toni took a step back at the impact and tried to be as quiet as she could.

The door squeaked open then closed.

Toni broke the kiss and bent down, pushing her hair out of the way, to check under the stall door for feet. No one was there.

“Finally!” Toni breathed and went to kiss Cheryl again.

The redhead stopped her. “You need to fuck me now. We don’t have much time.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything.”

Cheryl pouted. “You can’t just lead me on then not put out!”

Toni crossed her arms. “I most certainly can!”

Cheryl watched her carefully, assessing the situation before her. She did not want to lose this moment by their mere compromise that occurred every time they found themselves in a conflict: a result of heated arguments.

Cheryl approached her softly, careful not to poke the bear, and smoothed her hand against her jaw. “ _Toni,_ ” she spoke softly, “ _please fuck me._ ”

“Oh. Okay.” Toni smiled and leaned forward, as did Cheryl, but then she pulled back immediately and laughed. “I’m not going to. You expect people to do things just because you said. I’m not gonna be like everyone else, Cheryl Bombshell.”

Toni put her hand on the stall door and unlocked it as she began to walk away.

“I know! But that’s why I want you.”

Toni stopped and turned to her. “ _Want_ me? Like here? Right now?”

“No... I mean...” Cheryl sighed. “Just forget what I said.”

“Oh, no. Definitely not happening.” The serpent had her arms crossed and a playful smile on her face.

Cheryl sighed again and rolled her eyes. “Just give me your phone number.”

“No. Ask nicely and I’ll consider it.”

Cheryl pouted. She huffed and sighed. It was unlike a Blossom to ask nicely. They were known for getting what they want when they asked and, yeah, Cheryl did kind of hate being the girl that everyone hated, the girl that was known for killing parties in the middle of their thrive, and the girl that made girls cry. It was just that inner Blossom in her. That embedded gene given to her by both her mother and father that made such a beautiful, kind girl so much more destructive than she intends to be. Toni seemed to weirdly understand this which caught Cheryl off-guard. How could she be so considerate when Cheryl had been so mean, so cruel to her? It was that beautiful quality in her that drew the two girls together.

“Come on, Cheryl. Let me hear that voice of yours.” She tilted her head. “Since you like to talk so much.”

“Well, I can’t talk if your hand is over my mouth.” She arched her brow.

She smiled at first but then realized Cheryl’s quick and witty comments were not what she had asked for. “Fine.” Toni shrugged and spun around towards the door.

“Wait!” Cheryl looked down at her shoes while Toni went back to her.

“I’m listening.”

The redhead looked up to those almond-shaped eyes. The perfect lashes that curved at the top like a hundred scimitars. Her manicured eyebrow beautifully arched in question and in listening to Cheryl’s words that were about to drip out of her mouth in reluctance. “May I, please, have your phone number?”

Toni smiled and walked towards her with her hand held out for the device. Cheryl acted fast and gave it to her. While Toni typed the numbers onto the screen, the redhead admired her delicate fingers and the seemingly flawless smile on her face. The curve of her cheeks made Cheryl want to kiss them.

Toni gave it back and began walking towards the door again. “Drop call me so I know it’s you.”

She nodded.

And that was her first connection with the beautiful, dangerous, and incredibly sexy Antoinette Topaz, straight-A student by day, barkeep and serpent by night.


	2. Second Encounter

After a few days of zero communication with her new love connection, Cheryl was feeling strange about the whole thing. It was new and definitely different from Heather. Toni knew Cheryl well as if she just looked at her and read her whole life story, and it was strange how she understood her so fast. Although, the Blossom’s doubts were soon coaxed by one, anything-but-shy look from the serpent. They had been sitting at different tables, in different positions, with different kinds of people. Cheryl sat with Veronica, Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Josie (with the missing comrade being Reggie who was currently sitting in in-school suspension for arguing with a teacher and disrupting the class) and Toni with Fangs, Sweet Pea, and the rest of the vexatious Southside Serpents (missing only Jughead who frequently sat with his girlfriend but often visits the serpents towards the end of the period) who sat anywhere but the seats provided for their table.

Sweet Pea was sitting on the table, Fangs was actually sitting in a chair but his crossed ankles rested on the table, and Toni sat on the top of her chair but her feet were where her butt should be. Cheryl’s table were all sitting accordingly.

Their eyes met for a brief time before they turned back to their own conversations. Cheryl would be lying if she said she hadn’t stolen a few looks at the magnificent girl. Everything about her was breathtaking. It made Cheryl fiercely fucking wet.

She watched the Serpent like she was hungry, which she most definitely was, but she truly craved this girl. When they kissed, it was so sweet. Tasted sweet. And those lips... _God! Those lips..._

Cheryl bit her lip as she stared. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Toni was just so fucking beautiful and when she looked at Cheryl, Cheryl felt like gravity was tugging at her but when she blinked, they were still miles apart. It felt like floating.

Even as Toni reached for her phone, the concentration on her face as she typed was delicious. Cheryl’s phone buzzed under her thigh and she immediately read Toni’s name on the screen.

**Toni:** Stop biting your lip, Blossom.

**Cheryl:** Stop looking so fucking edible then.

Cheryl watched Toni smile at the screen. She also watched her lick her lips. Cheryl could only think of other things Toni could be licking...

**Toni:** Eat me.

This caught Cheryl off-guard slightly but she was no stranger to this kind of banter.

**Cheryl:** I’d love to.

**Toni:** Honestly? You have a filthy mouth, Cheryl.

**Cheryl:** Oh, do I? I seem to recall an even filthier mouth whispering things in my ear while her hand was over my mouth and her fingers were in my underwear. And we kissed. Remember? The filth transfers.

Toni read all of that with her mouth hung open. She looked up to the sender when she was finished with a shocked but pleased look on her face. She also looked desperate to do it all over again.

Then she looked back at her phone while her thumbs went to work.

**Toni:** And you begged for me to fuck you. Remember? ‘You need to fuck me now. Toni. please fuck me,’ keeps playing in my head over and over.

**Cheryl:** Think of that a lot, do you?

**Toni:** Yes. I do.

**Cheryl:** Start thinking about this too...

Cheryl Blossom sent a nude.

_A nude._

It didn’t show much but it left the mind a lot to think about. In the photo, Cheryl’s hair is laid back, cascading on the red silk sheets she’s laying on, and she’s topless. The photo cuts just above her boob, much to the viewer’s demise, but casts a generous shadow over her collarbone that juts out in all the right places, a good place to suck on the skin. She’s looking down and away from the camera with her signature, iconic blood-red lipstick painted on her pillowy lips. It was a beautiful picture, art even, but even a simple photo like that could get a person’s heart racing.

Toni looked down at the photo. Cheryl saw her mouth the words, “Holy fuck!” but she wasn’t positive on whether or not she said them aloud or to herself.

“Alright, I’m gonna go visit the boys,” Jughead said as he stood.

“Okay. Have fun, Jug.” Betty smiled and patted his hand.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go too. Practice on my music a little more before class,” Josie stood and started putting her bag on, “but I’ll see you for cheerleading. Right, Cheryl?”

“Of course I’ll be there. Wouldn’t want to let my Vixens stray off under the rule of Veronica Lodge.” She simply joked and smiled at Veronica.

“Rude on all accounts.” Veronica pointed at Cheryl then Josie. “Josie, I’ll make you my second if you leave Team Cheryl.”

“And leave my girl? Sorry, V, this former Pussycat is taken.” Josie laughed and bent down to kiss Cheryl on the cheek, something all of the girls occasionally do as a sign of affection. “Gotta go. Later, guys.”

Everyone waved goodbye.

“Jug, don’t forget about the Blue and Gold after school. We’re almost done with this article. I can feel it.”

He winked and walked away, passing Toni who was now walking towards them.

“Got sick of Sweet Pea already?” Jughead asked her jokingly.

“I could never get tired of Sweets. I just gotta ask Cheryl a question. River Vixen stuff.”

He nodded and carried on.

“Hey, guys.” The Serpent smiled at the remaining people at the table: Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl — who was sitting by herself on the opposite side of everyone else. “Mind if I sit?”

Cheryl gestured next to her and Toni sat oddly close. Her hand snaked around Cheryl’s thigh, unnoticed by the others.

“So, Archie, I was wondering if I could get your notes for Chem? That guy talks way too fast.”

“Yeah, totally. Could I give them to you after school? I don’t have them on me right now.”

“As long as the head bitch in charge doesn’t mind you stopping by practice. What do you say, almighty queen?” Toni turned her head to Cheryl, and the fact that she could feel her breath puffing onto her lips just told her how close they really were.

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t sneak a peek at our latest routine. Wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

“I promise to keep my head down.” Archie smiled.

Toni’s hand was creeping higher and higher on her leg. Cheryl grabbed her wrist and held it there while the others fell into a conversation of their own.

“Nice picture, Blossom.”

“You came all the way over here to tell me ‘nice picture?’” Cheryl laughed.

“I came all the way over here to touch you.” She squeezed her thigh and kept her voice low to exclude the others from their private conversation. “Half of me doesn’t even think you’re real.”

“And why’s that?” She asked innocently.

Toni looked like she was about to growl and just eat her alive right there. The grip on her hand did grow stronger. “Meet me in the bathroom. Now.”

Toni walked away, taking her bag with her, in the direction of the nearest bathroom. She received a text moments later.

**Toni:** Hurry up, Bombshell. I want you.

**Cheryl:** Hmm... I don’t know. Maybe if you asked nicely...

**Toni:** Please, Cheryl? Please come to the bathroom. I want you bad. Please... You’re the one that sent me that hot fucking picture. I can only assume this is what you intended.

**Cheryl:** Then you shouldn’t assume things. Give me a minute.

**Toni:** If you aren’t here in the next minute, I am leaving. Fuck, I’m so horny, Cheryl. At least come here and touch me a little.

**Cheryl:** This is all from one little picture? Wow. You are easy to please.

**Toni:** It’s only because it was of you. Anyone else I really wouldn’t care for. Come here.

**Cheryl:** On my way, Topaz. Keep your panties on.

Cheryl made a quick excuse and left as soon as she could. She was basically jogging down the hallway to the bathroom which totally contradicts her showstopper strut everywhere she goes. She finally pushed open the door and walked in.

Toni attacked her with her lips. She guided Cheryl into the handicap stall and devoured her lips. The redhead was taken aback but by no means uncomfortable with the situation. She’s dreamt of this before.

“All this from one picture?”

Toni broke off the kiss and continued down her neck while her hands went under her shirt. “Caught me on a good day. Now take off your shirt.”

Cheryl took it off and carefully hung it on the little hook on the door. Toni stopped and admired.

“Are those... are those _real?_ ”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Yes. As real as my lips.”

Toni looked conflicted.

“Yes! Everything about me is real. No injections, no surgery, nothing.”

“ _Fuck..._ ” Toni’s mouth was still hanging open.

Cheryl smiled and pressed it closed by two fingers under her chin. Then she leaned in and kissed her. Toni couldn’t believe that all of Cheryl Blossom was completely natural. She was just so perfect. She broke away from her lips again.

Her eyes were closed while their foreheads rested against each other. “Cheryl? I’m about to say something... and it might be crazy.”

“Whatever you’re about to say, I’m sure I’ve heard crazier. Done crazier.”

Toni will ask her about that later. “I think... I think I want to finish this somewhere else.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh, please. Specify.”

Toni bit her lip and looked Cheryl up and down again. Her eyes were filled with lust as she tried to get as close as she could to the girl. “I wanna fuck you.”

“That’s not so crazy, TT. You aren’t the first to ask.” Cheryl smiled and leaned back against the wall.

“Now, you don’t have to answer this, but... are you a virgin?”

Cheryl laughed. She’s had sex before but only once on a very drunken night. She believes it was Moose, although, she doesn’t recall being insanely attracted to him while she was sober. “No. I’m not. I’ve never done it with a girl though and I’m no prude.”

Toni chuckled. “Okay good.”

“Are you?”

“Jesus, no. Did you honestly think that?”

“Well, I don’t know. The way you asked made you sound shy.”

“Shy? _Me. Shy._ ”

“Yes, _you_.”

“Have I ever been shy before?”

“Well, no, but—“

“—Shy! If I was shy we wouldn’t be here right now—“

“—Well, I was just saying—“

“I don’t know. Maybe you should know your audience. Ya know, a comedian is only as good as—“

Cheryl kissed her then, shutting them both up and continuing with what they wanted to do.

Toni’s lips traveled down to her clavicle and sucked hard at the beginning of her breast. Cheryl bent her head back in pleasure. She closed her eyes as her mouth fell open slightly. It was euphoric, Toni’s lips were truly a wonder. So soft, so tender, so supple and to be attached to an absolute angel? Needless to say, Cheryl was enamored.

The serpent’s eyes met with the Blossom’s as her lips left her skin and attended to her lips. She kissed her like she was the forbidden fruit, and it was just too sweet.

“I can’t get enough of you, Cheryl Blossom.”

“Then feel free to keep going.” She encouraged. Toni smirked as all of the possible outcomes and opportunities suddenly appeared in her brain. The dirtiness of it all...

The bell rung. Lunch was over.

“Fuck.” Toni sighed and leaned her forehead on Cheryl’s chest. Her lips were practically hovering over her breasts. She kissed her sternum, her throat, and her lips once again. “I can’t miss English.”

Toni carefully took Cheryl’s shirt off the hook and handed it to her. That shirt probably cost more than her whole outfit. It definitely did. No question.

Cheryl slid the shirt onto her body, cutting off Toni’s view of her perfect, round breasts, and looked at the Serpent. She was fucking hot.

“Kiss me one more time.” The redhead breathed.

Toni grinned. She pulled Cheryl closer and collided their lips. The Serpent moved her lips together in a tender, passionate motion. She pulled back slowly, letting their glossy lips stick together and pull away like wet glue.

Cheryl felt disoriented and high. Toni was like poison. Sweet, sweet poison.

“Oh, God, Toni...”

The redhead tried her lips again but the serpent pulled away. She smirked at how badly Cheryl wanted her. “Listen, Red, not that I don’t love,” she paused for a moment, taking in all that is Cheryl Blossom, “ _putting my lips on you_ , but I gotta get to fifth period.”

Cheryl whimpered and gripped onto Toni’s shirt. “Stay. Let’s skip fifth. We can go to Thistlehouse for an hour. Do away with all of this... _frustration_.”

Toni just looked at her adoringly. “Cheryl...”

“Don’t say it.” The Blossom pushed her against the wall. She kissed her neck and chest, physically pleading with her to just spend a little more time at the very least.

“You know I have to,” Toni said lowly and gently pushed her away. “Out of the two of us, I never thought you’d be the one begging.”

“Oh, please, you did over the phone.”

Toni rolled her eyes playfully and put her hands on Cheryl’s arms. “Text me.” She unlocked the door and stepped out with her bag slung loosely over her shoulder. “And quit pouting, Bombshell, you do this amazing thing with your lips and those ruby reds are mine.”

“Fine. Don’t bat your lashes.”

Toni looked at her over her shoulder with a wry smile as she finally left the bathroom. Cheryl reapplied her lipstick before going to her class. She could feel her ruined underwear rubbing against her every time she put one foot in front of the other. There was a tingling in her body that was urging her to push that pink-haired serpent against the lockers, get on her knees, and eat her out until she was shaking. In math class, Cheryl daydreamed of their first time together where they didn’t have to rush in a dirty bathroom. She also reminisced the Serpent’s eyes lingering on her breasts with desire and want. The memory shook Cheryl to her core.

**Toni:** I can’t concentrate.

Toni texted first. It seems like she doesn’t care for the whole ‘waiting’ aspect of it as to not seem like the desperate one of the pairing.

**Cheryl:** Me neither. I can still taste your lip gloss.

Cheryl was always a saucy texter. In the past, she encouraged the exchange of nudes, the quick regal of flirtatious messages, and the act of getting the other guy off just so she doesn’t have to deal with him later. Texting Toni is different though. She didn’t feel the need to rush things, she likes the slow burn.

**Toni:** My, my, my. Pretty little Cheryl Blossom is daydreaming of the pink-haired serpent scum while her scent is coating her lips? I am truly honored.

**Cheryl:** You know, you are well and truly annoying. I can just block your number and do away with all of this.

**Toni:** Oh, but you wouldn’t do that. Who else would take your shirt off in the school bathroom? Your tits are amazing by the way.

Grinning at her phone, Cheryl was soon snapped out of her thoughts by her teacher.

“Cheryl, phone away.” He raised his brows at her. “And that goes for the rest of you. Don’t think I can’t see you over there, Mr. Fogarty.”

The redhead used the person in front of her as cover to send one last text. She quietly hoped she would be strong enough to not respond again.

**Cheryl:** I got caught with my phone. I gotta go, Topaz. You’re getting me in trouble.

Cheryl felt the device buzz almost immediately.

**Toni:** Baby, you were in trouble when you first laid eyes on me.

Cheryl Bombshell couldn’t argue with that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence. I've been BUSY as HELL
> 
> Not that I hate Travis and Mads together, because I seriously don't and I am so happy they have each other and make each other very very happy, but they did not have the same energy as they did in her most recent Youtube video. Maybe it's the distance because she's filming in Vancouver?? They just did not joke around as much as they usually do. Maybe they were tired or it was just one of those days but I just did not see the same energy between them that they had in past videos. I hope they're okay.


	3. Blood

The final bell of the day had rung and pierced every sleep-deprived teenager in the building. The halls flooded with a mixture of all the students from freshmen goth to senior jocks. Cheryl opened her locker and placed the textbooks in with a metallic thud. Toni approached her with a kind smile.

“You wanna go for a ride?” She asked.

Cheryl’s look was sultry. “On your fingers or your cute little motorcycle out there?”

Toni was intrigued, to say the least. “Don’t call Joker ‘cute!’”

Cheryl assumed the bike’s name was Joker but she was more focused on the shorter girl’s distance from her. “Where would we even go? Practice starts in an hour.”

“We could go to Pop’s. Share a milkshake, hold hands, kiss a little.” Toni shrugged.

Cheryl checked the time on her phone. They had exactly one hour if they were to leave right now. She exhaled out of her nose. “Fine. We have to hurry though.”

“Rushing me doesn’t exactly work out in your favor.” Toni raised her brows and smiled.

Cheryl loved that smile.

They continued out the door and to her motorcycle. Toni handed her a spare helmet she kept with her at all times. It was plain black which totally contradicts Cheryl’s need for attention. Toni swung her leg around and sat down while she adjusted her helmet.

“Let’s go, Red.”

Cheryl sat behind her. “Alright, just go slow.”

“Actually, it’s a lot more dangerous if we go slow.”

The redhead’s arms went around her waist as they took off. Toni felt Cheryl’s grip tighten around her and she smirked under her helmet. She could feel those magnificent breasts against her back.

Toni stopped and cut the engine at Pop’s. Cheryl was the first to get off and store her helmet in the side compartment. Toni took off her helmet and shook her hair. It had looked as perfect as before. Cheryl was amazed.

“Got something on your mind, Bombshell?” Toni was smiling up at the redhead.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Toni had caught her staring. “Just wondering when you were going to disembark your lovely vehicle.”

Toni eyed her carefully as she stood and swung her leg over. The redhead had the most lustful look in her eye. “You like that I ride a motorcycle.”

She sighed with a smile. “J’adore your dissident and rebellious aesthetic.”

Toni squeezed her arm and they began walking inside. It was surprising to her that just a week ago, Cheryl sort of despised her. The only reason she actually earned the River Vixen title was because the rest of the girls ruled in favor of Toni. Cheryl had originally denied her application because of her gang member affiliation and her ‘unambitious step towards extracurriculars to try and hide her drug mule status.’ There was always passion behind Cheryl Blossom’s eyes. There was a storm and fire and a spark. She always had a purpose behind those expertly crafted statements.

The girls walked beside each other to a booth in the back after they ordered their one milkshake. When Toni had originally offered to share a milkshake with Cheryl, she had been teasing the old school classic where each participant is sipping out of their shared shake while they gaze upon the other’s lips tightly circled around the straw until they realize how close they really are and how tense the air is before they lean in for a mind-blowing smooch. Realistically, Toni could have finished a whole milkshake by herself but they didn’t have enough time to gulp down individual drinks. They ordered a flavor that they could both agree on: vanilla. Typically, Cheryl would order strawberry and Toni would get chocolate, but they settled on vanilla because it was familiar and oh so refreshing. The product itself looked perfect. A blimp-shaped glass showing off a white, creamy texture with a perfect swirl of whip cream and a cherry on top. Cheryl had picked out a pink straw while Toni had a red one. They dipped their slim tubes in and took a sip.

“Dibs on the cherry.” Cheryl predictably said.

“Only if you can tie a knot with the stem.” Toni challenged but the look on Cheryl’s face as she bit down on the succulent berry told the serpent that she definitely could not tie it.

“I can’t do that. Can you?”

Toni nodded and she took another sip, forcing the whipped cream to sink down into the glass. “Hand it over.”

Cheryl passed over the fragile stem and Toni popped it into her mouth. She wrestled with it in her mouth as she looked at the table in concentration. Cheryl was mesmerized. How could Toni look so beautiful when her tongue is poking out of cheek continuously like a maniac?

Seconds later, the tied cherry stem was resting on her tongue with a wry smile framing her mouth.

Cheryl’s eyebrows rose. “Wow.” She breathed, thinking of what else she could do with her tongue. She clenched her legs together.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and getting to know each other, excluding the terrible tragedies of their lives so they wouldn’t kill the mood. Toni’s foot would occasionally brush against Cheryl’s shin and the redhead would shudder and lose concentration of whatever she was saying. So Toni did it a few more times and pretended it was accidental.

Their forty minutes was up so they headed back to the bike and took off to the school. Toni noticed Cheryl’s hands drop down her body as she held on tight. She didn’t mean it to be sexual because, truth be told, she was way more comfortable with Toni Topaz after getting to know her better. Regardless, Toni was smiling under her helmet.

She parked in the student parking lot and cut the engine. “Come on, Red, we gotta take control of your Vixens.”

“Keyword: _your_ Vixens. Meaning _my_ Vixens. And _I_ will be controlling them. You’re simply a part of the group.”

Toni couldn’t help but smile. “So I’m _yours?_ ”

Cheryl’s eyes widened. The Serpent’s voice had been raspy when she spoke and it was that kind of husky voice that made Cheryl want to take her and kiss her right there. She recovered by standing up straighter and clearing her throat. “Let’s go. As your HBIC, I wouldn’t like us to be late.”

The redhead began walking towards the school. Toni hung back for a moment longer and checked her out. Cheryl Blossom’s ass was a world wonder.

“Let’s go, Topaz! I can feel your eyes on my ass.” Cheryl shouted over her shoulder. Toni swore she saw her blushing.

They finally made it inside where the rest of the girls had been getting changed in the dressing room.

Veronica was tying her laces when she saw Riverdale’s Northside Princess and the Southside Serpent walk in together. “What happened to being punctual, Cheryl?”

“I’m still on time, aren’t I?”

The two girls moved to their lockers. “Yes, but,” Veronica continued, “You’re _always_ the first here.”

Josie walked up to Cheryl, completely cutting off the conversation, “Hey, Cher, do you think you could help me with the new routine? I can’t get the last part right.”

“Of course. Anything for my Vixens. Remind me after warm-ups.”

The Pussycat nodded and walked out with Veronica to the gym. Cheryl slid her pants off first, happy to be rid of their confining binds, she swears that feeling is better than any orgasm she’s ever had. So far, at least. She pulled up her shorts and removed her top, all while feeling those curious dark eyes again. Cheryl felt warm, soft hands on her lower back. They wandered around her porcelain skin all while gently pushing her into the lockers.

“Toni...” Cheryl sighed and closed her eyes.

“Yes, princess?” She asked with a smile no doubt.

“Turning me on right before practice is going to do nothing to boost your chances.”

“Chances? Thought I already had you, babygirl.”

Those words made the redhead shiver. Her feelings for Toni were bubbling over. Cheryl turned around and smashed their lips together. The heat between her legs was rising, like fire was dancing under her skin. Toni scrapped her nails over Cheryl Blossom’s ass and pressed her tongue into her mouth.

Cheryl broke it apart out of breath and needy as all hell. “Thistlehouse. Tonight. I’ll text you when Mommy leaves.”

Toni nodded with a smirk playing on her lips. She watched Cheryl shimmy her shirt over those voluptuous breasts. Cheryl looked at her again like a predator. She grabbed Toni’s jaw and kissed her ferociously before walking out to the rest of the girls. Toni bit her lip as she stayed in Cheryl’s perfume for a moment longer. It was heavenly.

After a steady warm-up of stretches, pulling, and extending yourself to your full and potential limit, Cheryl had everyone break off into separate groups so they could practice the routine with a collective partnership. Josie had kept her promise in finding Cheryl after stretches for a bit of extra help from the choreographer herself. Later on into practice, the HBIC is going to review with the whole squad but, for now, she was one-on-one with Josie McCoy.

Cheryl watched her go through the steps until she seemed to be unsure of herself and completely gave up, laughing it off as she touched Cheryl’s arm.

“It’s okay, Josie. First word of advice: you need to stay confident through the routine. If you aren’t confident, then the rest of us aren’t. We’re only as good as the people around us.” Josie nodded at Cheryl’s words. “Second: let me show you the steps again so we can achieve our first goal.”

The two girls smiled at each other with a common friendliness. Cheryl held back her horrid, blunt Blossom genes and showed her true, beautiful colors. Toni seemed to take notice of this.

“Toni? You good?” Veronica asked when she noticed she had stopped counting steps.

The Serpent didn’t take her eyes off of Cheryl or the former Pussycat. “Yeah, sorry. 1, 2, 3, 4...” Her eyes still on them.

Veronica, noticing the heated look and the negative tension stale in the air, decided to go through with the steps and not delve into whatever kind of emotions Toni was feeling. It looks like she needed to deal with it by herself anyway.

Meanwhile, Cheryl watched Josie go through it slowly, adjusting her arms and legs if need be. Josie was supposed to do a partial lunge during the routine but her leg just wasn’t positioned right.

“Try and stretch further,” Cheryl instructed as she watched with arms crossed over her chest and a promising look in her eyes, something a teacher always holds for their students. Josie tried to do as she said but it just wasn’t quite right. “Here let me help you.”

“Oh.”

Cheryl put her hands on the underside of her thigh and helped her stretch her knee in the correct way. “Like this.”

“Oh, _oh!_ Oh my gosh. I am so stupid!” Josie laughed at her past ignorance. It was a simple way to fix it and yet Cheryl just stepped up to her and sorted out the problems, disintegrating them at an instant. It wasn’t an act Josie was putting on just to earn Cheryl’s attention. She truly needed help understanding the correct steps. Toni just couldn’t stand the way they smiled at each other.

“No, no! It’s okay.” The redhead smiled. “It can be tricky at times but you’ll get it!”

Alone, Cheryl was sweet. When intimidated, she acted like a wild animal backed into a corner. The way words spat out of her mouth in a superior-like frenzy was overwhelming and despicable, to say the least, but she truly was a decent human being. And she just happened to be in a good mood for the past week.

“Alrighty, Vixens! Let’s review.”

The girls walked into position with Cheryl at the front to watch them and critique. Her eyes stayed on Toni for more than half the routine because, with all of the movement, her breasts and hair were moving so perfect together that Cheryl just could not look away. Toni was eyeing her down too.

Their performance was good but not great. It was time to pull out the classic ‘boss bitch’ attitude.

*

It was five o’clock when practice had concluded. The girls were packing up and saying their goodbyes before walking out the door to go home. Toni had received the notes she had requested from Archie and she stuffed the loose papers into her bag. It was only her and Cheryl left in the locker room.

“I’m looking forward to tonight.” Cheryl bit her lip at the thought.

“Oh, right...” Toni did not look happy. “I have to cancel.”

The redhead turned around. “What? Why?”

“Sweets texted me. It’s Serpent business.” Toni closed her locker with her bag hanging over her shoulder. She watched Cheryl panic in nothing but her red bra and black pants. She basically pounced onto Toni and kissed her passionately.

Cheryl rested her forehead against hers. “Please don’t leave me.”

Toni rubbed her lips together and sighed. “I have to, Cher.”

“How long is it going to take? I can wait. All night if I have to.”

Truth be told, Sweets did text Toni about the Ghoulies. Although her jealousy did put her off a bit, she was still willing to go to her. “I don’t know. These things are kinda open-ended.”

Cheryl nodded silently and kissed Toni again. It was slow and warm, full of passion, but nothing like the heated and messy kisses from before. “Just text me. So I know you’re alright.”

Cheryl was holding onto Toni’s shirt in fists because she really did not want her to go into the dangers of the rival Southside gang. There was this very rare side of Cheryl Blossom that was vulnerable and compassionate. Toni knew this side well. She also knew the needy side. She didn’t prefer one or the another because it was all the same person and she really liked her.

“I gotta go,” Toni whispered and moved past Cheryl.

“Can I ask you something before you go?”

Toni stopped in her tracks and turned to face her. She felt her heart swell. “Of course. Anything.”

The Blossom took a deep breath before continuing. “Are you scared?”

Toni had never really given it that much thought. The only thing she knew her whole life was fear. She had never really taken notice of her fear but now that was she was looking, she noticed that it stalked her at night, that it was always breathing down her neck during confrontation, and that it had been her passenger whenever she rode on her bike, gripping her tightly with no intention of letting go. She felt fear watching her beyond the shadows as she sat down on her trailer’s porch, alone, because her uncle had kicked her out again. To be honest, fear was a friend. Being in a gang, Toni always felt like an open target. She felt that if she was alone, they could easily kidnap and kill her just to anger the Serpents. She understood her life meant nothing to Ghoulies but it meant a fuck ton to the Serpents. Toni only felt safe with people she could trust like Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, FP, and now she’s starting to trust Cheryl. She felt safe with her. With Cheryl, fear had been left behind.

“I’ll know when I get there.”

“If you don’t text me in an hour, I will truly be worried about you.” Cheryl offered a sympathetic smile.

Toni was slightly shocked to hear that. She smiled too. “I promise.”

The Southside Serpent left. The door softly closed and Cheryl was alone again. She sighed and whispered to herself, “Please come back to me.”

An hour had passed and Cheryl’s phone hadn’t notified her that Toni had texted. She fiddled with the device in her hand and continued to write notes from her history textbook, trying to pass off the lack of messages. Cheryl was writing about the Civil War and how the North and South were butting heads. It reminded her of Riverdale, how horrible the Northsiders treat the South. Cheryl may have encouraged the classist rage between the students but she was having second thoughts. Toni had made a bigger impact than Cheryl had accounted for. She usually plans for things like this, being brought up as a perfectionist and all, but this was far out of her realm.

She wrote about the Confederate flag’s colors. _Red..._ like Cheryl’s makeup smeared onto Toni’s lips in the bathroom. How pink her cheeks were when Cheryl was shirtless in the locker room. The redhead began doodling on the side of her paper. It was a little snake.

She threw her pencil down and unlocked her phone, clicking Toni’s name.

**Cheryl:** Toni, are you okay? It’s been an hour.

Cheryl watched the screen. Nothing, zilch, nada.

**Cheryl:** Please answer. I need to know you’re safe. 

She bit her lip as she waited. Still nothing. Even after several minutes of just staring blankly at the illuminated screen, Cheryl didn’t even have an inkling that Toni was alive right now. Cheryl’s sick and twisted mind got the better of her.

The small, pink-haired girl lying on the gravel in her serpent jacket, her dark jeans, black boots, and the typical plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her lifeless eyes wide open and those brown orbs that once held so much light and love were now empty. She wouldn’t have wanted to die. A slick and smooth trail of blood coming from her nose had dripped down her bruised cheek. Her pink hair now soaked in her own blood. No one was around. There seemed to be a battle but she was the only casualty. Forgotten and alone. Cold.

**Cheryl:** Toni, Jesus Christ, please answer me.

No answer.

“Fuck this.” Cheryl stood and ran down her steps. She marched towards the door with her car keys in hand. As she swung it open, there stood the Serpent, ready to knock.

She looked defeated and broken.

“Toni...” Cheryl sighed softly. She welcomed her with a thank-god-you’re-alive hug. Toni groaned against her, clearly in pain somewhere on her body. “ _Oh!_ Oh my god. Where does it hurt?”

Cheryl pulled back and led her into Thistlehouse. Closing the door, Cheryl paid close attention to the Serpent. She was holding her ribs and she was limping.

“Can we go upstairs? Or is that too much?”

Toni shook her head and helped the redhead guide her. Each step was agonizing. Cheryl supported the side with the limp and gently placed her hand on her back.

“I got you. Just a few more steps.”

Toni whimpered as a certain movement pained her. Cheryl pressed a quick kiss to her temple as they continued on.

They made it to the top and Cheryl helped her to her bed. She closed the door just in case her mother was coming home early. Toni sat down on the silk sheets.

Cheryl went to the bathroom and picked out her first aid kit. She bent down in front of the Serpent to take off her shoes for her.

“Where does it hurt?” She asked again, wishing for the pink-haired Serpent to specify.

“My ankle.”

Cheryl rolled her sock off and inspected the bone. It was slightly bruised with a few lacerations around it. Cheryl wet a cloth and dabbed the dried blood out of the wound. Toni gritted her teeth, mostly because she was irritating her rib by sitting up, which Cheryl took note of.

“Here.” The redhead stood and helped Toni lay down so it wouldn’t hurt as bad to do it herself. Then she went back down and cleaned up her ankle. “This is going to sting.” She sprayed alcohol onto the cuts so they wouldn’t be infected. Toni hissed. “Sorry.”

“God, don’t be sorry. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing.”

“Whatever for?” Cheryl wrapped her ankle up carefully and rolled her sock back on with care. “Sit up.”

Toni held onto Cheryl’s hands as she helped her. The redhead began undressing the Serpent to get to the wound under her shirt.

“I should’ve — _ow—_ texted you. And _fuck—_ maybe warned you I was coming.”

“Nonsense.” Cheryl waved it off. She helped Toni’s shirt off and helped her lay back down.

After a few minutes of Toni admiring Cheryl and her gentleness towards her, she began to smile. This girl took it upon herself to fix this beaten and battered gang member out of the goodness of her heart. Cheryl hadn’t even noticed Toni staring.

“Why are you so good to me?” Toni asked quietly.

Cheryl didn’t answer at first because she was so focused on helping Toni. The Serpent knew she had registered the question based on how her eyebrows furrowed deeper into concentration. It was another moment until she answered.

“What do you mean?” The redhead didn’t dare look her in the eyes. That was a trap perfectly set.

“You know what I mean.” Toni sighed. “I came here unexpected, bloody and almost collapsed into your house, and you took care of me. Why?”

“Do I need a reason to help someone?” Cheryl squeezed a bit of Icy Hot onto her abdomen. She began rubbing it into Toni’s skin and the Serpent’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t moan because Cheryl Blossom’s hands on her have never felt so good.

“Um,” she recovered, “no. But it’s me. You used to despise me.”

Cheryl's eyes raked over Toni’s body in search of any more injuries. She spotted her bloody knuckles and began taking care of those. “I never hated you,” Cheryl confessed. “I’ve always... sort of...”

It was fun to watch Cheryl Blossom lose all sense of her spectacular vocabulary.

“ _Liked_ you.” She finished.

Now Toni was confused. “Explain, Blossom. Now.”

Cheryl put down Toni’s hand. “My mother obviously played a big role in my upbringing. She taught me everything I know, sometimes I can hear her words in mine when I talk. But when I was younger, I was juvenile and naïve to certain things. I decided to go my own way instead of following mommy’s every footstep. I tried to find who I was and I did, with the help of my best friend. Her name was...” Cheryl took a slow breath. “Heather. She helped me until mother caught us in the same bed. She told me I was deviant. So Heather mysteriously moved away, because of my mother no doubt.”

Toni listened carefully with saddened eyes. She felt for the girl. “You know your mother’s wrong, right?” Toni leaned up, careful of her rib, and wiped away Cheryl’s tear. She spoke softly. “There’s nothing to hate about love. You’re not deviant, okay?” Cheryl turned her head to Toni. The redhead looked broken as another tear fell. Toni cupped her jaw with one hand while the other supported her weight. “You’re sensational.”

Toni tenderly caressed the redhead’s jaw. Cheryl let out a teary smile and turned her head to kiss Toni’s palm. Cheryl packed away the first aid kit and laid down next to Toni. She composed herself.

“So now I am sure you can guess that I was intimidated by you. I tried so hard to be an average straight girl but then you walked in and messed everything up.” Cheryl said lightly.

Toni chuckled but then a bolt of pain shocked her to her core. “Ow! Fuck!”

Cheryl sat up in a panic. “Do you need painkillers?”

“Yes, please.” She groaned. “And something to make me sleepy.”

Cheryl rushed downstairs. Toni heard pills shuffling around in their bottles until Cheryl came back up with a cupped hand and a glass of water. Cheryl sat on the bed beside Toni’s head. She lifted her head onto her leg so the water would slide down her throat easier. The pills went down. Now they had to wait for the painkillers to kick in and, much later, for the pills to put her to sleep.

They were quiet afterward with the exception of Cheryl running her nails through Toni’s hair.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Toni gritted her teeth. It was awful, to say the least, but maybe sharing it would help. “Alright.” The Serpent began. “But you can’t tell anyone about this. I don’t fuck with snitches.”

Cheryl laughed. “You have my word.”

Toni sighed. “The Ghoulies are another gang on the Southside. We don’t exactly see eye-to-eye. They’re relentless and cruel and one of the most malicious groups of people I’ve ever encountered. You’ll be pleased to hear that the Serpents are the civil ones.”

Cheryl was still running her hand through Toni’s pink hair. “I didn’t expect you to be a wild animal. You’re just too sweet for that.”

Toni grinned up at the redhead. She playfully rolled her eyes and continued with her story. “Sweets texted me saying that Jughead had a run-in with a Ghoulie and that the rest of them were coming tonight. I got to the Whyte Wyrm and I saw everyone was lined up, waiting for them. They finally showed and it was war. Nobody left without some kind of injury. Jughead’s at Betty’s and Sweet Pea and Fangs are taking care of each other.”

“What about the others? Do they need help?” The redhead wasn’t asking, she was _offering._

“No! No, baby.” Toni looked up to meet her eyes. “You’ve done enough.”

“But I can do more. I have this whole house and it’s just so empty. Mother won’t like it but she is just going to have to tolerate it.”

Toni shook her head and cupped Cheryl’s jaw again. “Everyone is just healing right now. They need time.” Her fingers traveled down the line of her jaw. “Plus, I’d much rather be alone with you.”

“Oh?” The redhead was pleased. After all of their needy groping in the handicapped stall of Northside High, they were finally together and alone in Cheryl Blossom’s bed. Toni sat up and pulled Cheryl to her lips.

They kissed sweetly. It was tender and slow. Toni maneuvered her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth and they rubbed past each other slowly. Cheryl always tasted so sweet, like cherries. Toni was bitter and savory, like wine.

When the Serpent sat up fully, Cheryl pulled away from her lips.

“Are you—“

“Pills kicked in.” Toni hushed her up quickly and planted her mouth on her again. The Serpent’s hand was gripping her thigh and the feeling was sending shocks to Cheryl’s whole body. Toni moved back, towards the pillows, with Cheryl’s mouth still kissing her warmly. The redhead pulled back.

“Toni, we shouldn’t... you know...”

The Serpent smiled. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss your sweet lips.”

“I totally would though. If your ribs weren’t equivalent to a tree after a terrible storm.”

Toni chuckled, which made Cheryl crack a grin. Her laugh was infectious. “Me too, Bombshell.” Toni pecked her lips twice more. “And those sleeping pills are hitting me faster than normal.”

“Probably because you’re exhausted. You should rest and shower in the morning.”

“Wouldn’t your mother get suspicious if she hears two showers?” Toni furrowed her eyebrows.

Cheryl’s mischief was riddled all over her features. “Not unless we only take one.” She subtly bit her lip but Toni saw. She saw and she fucking craved it.

Toni was under the covers now while Cheryl stood to get changed. She stripped herself of her top and bottoms and walked to the closet in just her underwear. She heard Toni’s breath hitch behind her. Cheryl smirked to herself.

With only a loose silk robe hanging off her porcelain shoulders, Cheryl walked back to bed. She slid into her sheets beside Toni who was watching her every move. Cheryl, noticing this, smiled and glanced at the Serpent.

“What are you staring at?” The redhead’s lips quirked up.

Toni seemed to ignore her question and only sunk further into the mattress. Her eyes still raked over Cheryl’s bare skin. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

The redhead smiled and leaned over to press kisses all over Toni’s cheek and jaw. “Please rest, Toni, before those sleeping pills—“

“Make me loopy? Too late.” Toni started laughing because the drowsiness caused by the pharmaceutical drugs was finally getting to her. “And I must say, Cheryl Blossom, you are one gorgeous redhead.”

“You don’t even know what you’re saying, do you?” Cheryl mused.

“I do. You’re pretty right now and when I wake up tomorrow, you’ll be pretty then.”

Cheryl was actually blushing. Blushing over a half-asleep Southside Serpent with a broken rib and damaged ankle laying in her bed. This girl had an effect on the Blossom Twin.

“ _Sleep_.” She pressed.

Toni stared at her for a few more moments. “Come here.”

Cheryl sighed and moved closer. Toni’s hand curled over the taller girl’s waist as she cuddled her. Out of all the things that couldn’t surprise Cheryl, Toni Topaz cuddling was definitely not one of them. The Queen of the Buskers was definitely not what Cheryl had expected her to be.

“Are you going to sleep now?” Cheryl asked.

“Quiet, Bombshell. It’s bedtime.”

The redhead suppressed a chuckle as she leaned over and switched off the light. Toni was loopy, she knew that much, but she was still cute. It was aggravating Cheryl that this pink-haired girl just stumbled into her life and had her feeling such... _deviant_ things. The Serpent did have a point though. There is nothing to hate about love. 

“And I like you too, by the way,” was the last thing Toni said before falling into a deep sleep. Cheryl blushed and sunk further into the blankets with a sweet smile adorning her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!!! hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!! Riverdale comes back in 4 days and I heard Choni only gets one scene in the premiere but i also heard there's gonna be a lot of choni this season so I'm looking forward to it.


	4. Slip of the Tongue

It had been a week since Toni Topaz made her unannounced appearance at Thistlehouse. They haven’t spoken much, mostly due to recent Serpent business which had Cheryl curious. She had always been a curious girl. She blamed it on the strictness and constant security of her parents because they always seemed so secretive about their internal affairs, Cheryl was later informed that her father, Clifford, was a drug dealer named the Sugar Man. Had she had known about his crime reveling escapade, maybe she wouldn’t be as curious as she is today. _Specifically_ today.

The core four were all busy with something at lunchtime. Veronica ran off to the bathroom, Betty followed her, Archie had no knowledge of this because he was tutoring Reggie in math, and Jughead offered a look of condolences to Veronica as he sat with the Serpents. Josie was practicing her songs in the music room and here Cheryl was, at the table alone. Taking into account that sitting at a table alone would not do much for her reputation or social blade, the Blossom joined the Serpents for the period. She inconspicuously sat next to Toni and across from Jughead. Sweet Pea and Fangs sat at the head of the table just like the co-dependent duo they always seem to be.

The boys were all having a heated discussion that Toni would occasionally join in but Cheryl felt she had no place to speak, seeing how it didn’t pertain to her social class. She did, however, watch Toni command the situation and monitor the boys. Cheryl figured she would have to do that often seeing how she is the only female here. Every statement that Toni had given was well-punctuated and well-informed. Cheryl subconsciously smiled at the Serpent. She was phenomenal.

Cheryl just had to speak to her.

“You seem to be captivated by their debate.” The redhead started off smiling.

“I ought to be. It’s Serpent stuff but I gave the boys a metaphor to use so we can talk about it on school grounds. Idiots still find a way to let things slip out sometimes.” She hadn’t looked at Cheryl when she spoke. She was too busy trying to listen in on their conversation.

“Oh, would you like me to go?”

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and caressed her knuckles. “I like you being here, Bombshell. You don’t smell like garbage like these animals.” She chuckled.

With Toni finally looking at her, Cheryl’s eyes dropped to her lips. Those full, luscious pink lips that she could write about until her last breath. Cheryl had drawn them before but that’s a secret she would never say to anyone. “I want to kiss you.”

It came out impulsively and direct, two things Cheryl is usually known for being, but it was also desperate and sweet. She truly did worship the Southsider. Toni’s lips curved into a smile. “Read my thoughts exactly.”

Cheryl moved slightly toward her. “Come to Thistlehouse tonight. My mom has an appointment with one of her clients and she is going to be out of the house at ten so it will only be me and my Nana Rose.”

“Sounds great, Bombshell.” She turned her attention to the boys, “And no, that sounds stupid. You’ll wind up like Old Yeller. We gotta Trojan Horse it. Pull up in the Mystery Machine, wait until the place closes, jump out and hide from Big Brother. Then we can get the candy and wait til morning then Fred will come to pick us up.”

“Wait, when are you doing this?” Cheryl inquired, suddenly interested in the pop culture metaphors.

“What do you mean?” Toni’s hand left hers.

“Stealing the drugs.”

Toni’s face seemed to change. She looked distant and foreign but still undeniably beautiful. “How did you know that?”

“Oh, please, TT. Your two pop culture references were _Scooby Doo_ and _1984_. And ‘candy?’ My dad used to be one of the Sugar Men. My only guess is that you’re picking up Jingle Jangle and distributing it. And ‘Fred?’ As in Fred Jones also from Scooby Doo? And with a last name like Jones I can only assume it’s reasonable to think that we’re talking about F.P.”

The shorter girl seemed to be seething with rage. “Would you quiet down? Don’t get into my fucking business because this is, A, highly illegal shit I don’t want you getting into, B, dangerous information that can be held against you if the police even find out you knew, C, I’m in a gang and you can’t know about this, D, it’s against Serpent honor to not let you in on anything. So keep your mouth shut and forget about everything you just heard or keep your mouth shut and leave.”

Toni was being cold and she knew that. She is in a gang after all. Toni cared about Cheryl and if any the Serpents heard that Cheryl Blossom knew about this, they would hurt her. Maybe. Probably not, but the pink-haired girl needed to protect Cheryl and the Southside Serpents by keeping them separate.

Cheryl sighed. “Fine.” She barked. “Ice your ribs when you get home. Wouldn’t want them to be damaged any further.”

The redhead stood and strutted away.

“Cheryl...” Toni sighed. She felt guilty for being maybe a little bit too harsh. Toni stood but Sweet Pea grabbed her arm.

“We gotta finish this. Besides, she’s named Bombshell for a reason.”

“We can finish this later. I gotta apologize.” Toni shrugged his hand off and started walking in the direction Cheryl went. Without a clue of where she could have gone, Toni went to the bathroom. That was their spot.

She pushed open the unnecessarily heavy door and walked in. She heard crying and her heart sunk. Had she really been that harsh? Had Cheryl been that fragile? Toni took quiet steps toward the sobbing in the handicap stall. She turned the corner.

Betty and Veronica.

“Hey,” Toni offered a look of condolences and smiled softly. The two girls looked at her. “Have you seen Cheryl?”

They shook their heads. Betty, the one who wasn’t crying, spoke up, “I’m sorry. Why?”

“I kinda snapped at her at lunch. Thought she’d come here but this bathroom’s one-for-one with crying girls.” Toni joked and both of the girls smiled. “You need anything before I go, Veronica?”

“No, no. I’m fine. Thank you.”

Toni nodded and left them to heal. She walked out of the bathroom and sighed, feeling the gust of wind behind her from the door closing. She decided to find Josie. Toni knows they’re close.

She went down the rest of the hallway with worried eyes and a heavy heart. There was plenty of things she wanted to do to Cheryl Blossom, but hurting her was not one of them. She was so clouded by her thoughts that she had somehow walked all the way to the music room. She saw Josie sat alone at the piano, singing.

Toni lightly knocked on the wall and smiled at Josie as she looked up. “That sounds great.”

“Oh! Thank you.” She followed with a laugh. “It’s somethin’ new I’m workin’ on. What’s up?”

“Have you seen Cheryl? I kinda snapped at her and she took off.” Toni bit her lip, remembering her harsh words.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t seen her.”

“Do you have any idea where she coulda gone?” Toni leaned on the doorway and sighed.

Josie thought about it for a moment. “Did you check under the bleachers? She goes there sometimes when she’s not feeling the greatest.”

“I’ll go look. Thank you.”

Josie nodded and smiled as Toni left the room and stormed down the hallway. She needed to find Cheryl.

Walking into the gym, she saw that the bleachers were pulled out and none of the teachers had been monitoring the room. She walked to see if Cheryl was underneath them when she found something she never wanted to see.

Cheryl.

And Reggie Mantle.

_Kissing._

Rage erupted in the volcano that was Toni Topaz. She felt her heart sink even more into the fiery pits of jealousy and betrayal. Although they weren’t exclusive, Toni couldn’t help but feel that Cheryl was stolen from her.

Cheryl was moving against his lips messily. She seemed desperate and needy for attention and love. They were basically eating each other’s faces.

Toni had seen enough.

_E- **fucking** -nough._

She marched out of that gym while her head went to war. Her body shook with anger and an honest to God fear of losing the redheaded powerhouse. She was too perfect to be kissing that oaf of a man. He was going to take advantage of her because that was who he was. A predator of the weak-hearted. It’s like he had a gift of finding desperate girls at their most desperate times. Reggie Mantle was a slut.

Not that being a slut was wrong, Toni just thinks that because it was Cheryl. If he were to mind his own business and keep his hands to himself, they wouldn’t have a problem.

Toni didn’t know where she was going but her legs were taking her somewhere. The other students could tell that Toni Topaz was angry. She was basically exuding the afterlife’s hellfire. The air around her was dense and everyone around her was suffocating in a heat wave. Their heads turned as her boots hit the floor. She walked right out the door and to her bike. Stuffing her bag into the side saddle and revving the engine, Toni Topaz was gone. She didn’t know where she was going but she knew that her anger was driving her.

Meanwhile, Cheryl had pulled away from Reggie.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Cheryl spat out.

“What, you think I’m a bad kisser or somethin’?” Reggie pulled her closer by the small of her back. He had this grin on his face that told the Blossom he knew he wasn’t a bad kisser.

“Actually, yeah.” She was comparing his lips to Toni’s. “Get off me.”

She pushed him away and left just as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!! If you wanna know why it took long to update, check out my other Choni story, Sapphic, it's a bunch of oneshots.
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


	5. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter :)

Stomping down the steps of Thistle House, Cheryl went to soothe the knocker’s irritating banging on her front door. It was non-stop and thank the Lord that her mother was out. She would have destroyed the person behind that door.

She unlocked the door and swung it open with exuberant speed to emphasize her frustration with the guest.

Pink hair.

“Toni? What are you doing here?” Cheryl was genuinely shocked to see the Serpent at her doorstep.

She wobbled around a bit before pushing past Cheryl and going inside. “Bike. Bike.” She slurred.

“No,” She closed the door. “ _What_ are you doing here? Are you drunk?”

“Yep.” Toni giggled and traced a finger along Cheryl’s jacket. “You’re soft.”

Cheryl grabbed her wrist and put it down softly. “Why are you drunk?”

Toni walked away and to the stairs. She went up one step and fell to the side, leaning against the railing and sliding down on the same step.

“Toni!” Cheryl ran to her worriedly but the Serpent was giggling. The redhead crouched down and rested her hand on Toni to offer some help if needed. The pink-haired girl stopped laughing as they met eyes. They looked at each a moment more before Toni lunged at Cheryl and clashed their lips together. Toni tasted like warm whiskey. They both seemed to relax into the kiss until Cheryl broke it off and rested her forehead against Toni’s.

The Serpent’s eyes tried to find hers. When they finally met, there was a soft, tired smile playing on the shorter girl’s lips. “Take me to bed.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, TT.” Cheryl sighed. She felt guilty about kissing Reggie and she also felt hurt over their conversation at lunch. “Let’s get you sober.”

“Kiss me more.” She whined.

“Come on. Get up.” Cheryl stood and held her hands out for her. Toni groaned and stood.

“Where are we going?” Toni slurred as she leaned heavily on Cheryl. They stumbled towards the kitchen where Cheryl helped her sit in one of the dining room chairs. The redhead left to get a glass of water for her. When she returned, Toni was on the floor beside the chair. She was speaking incoherent sentences and giggling at them.

“Oh, Jesus. Toni...” Cheryl set the glass of water down on the table and helped her up. “You’re not making this any easier for me.”

Toni was finally back in her chair.

“Here, drink this.” Cheryl pushed the glass towards her.

“No,” She pushed it away and put her head down.

“Yes.”

“You can’t make me,” Toni grumbled.

“Oh, I most certainly can.”

The Serpent lifted her head and smirked at the redhead. “I’d like to see you try.”

Cheryl grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open. Toni mostly let her. The redhead put the rim of the glass in her mouth and poured some water in. Toni didn’t take her eyes off of Cheryl and neither of them could look away. The water began filling up the Serpent’s mouth until it overflowed and dripped out which freed Cheryl of Toni’s eyes.

The redhead tilted the glass up in a panic. “Oh, shit.” Toni started laughing with a mouth full of water. “Don’t spit that out!” Cheryl started laughing too. “ _Don’t!_ ”

The two of them were hysterically giggling, one with a surplus amount of water in her mouth and the other trying so hard to take care of her. Toni’s cheeks were puffed out and she looked ridiculous.

“Swallow!” Cheryl laughed. The redhead brushed a pink hair behind the Serpent’s ear as she finally swallowed the water and her cheeks were no longer stretched.

Their eyes met again and they were silent but smiling. Toni licked her lips of the water which caught Cheryl’s attention.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re hot.” Toni bit her lip.

“And you’re drunk.”

Toni rolled her eyes and stood. She started walking away as Cheryl’s eyes followed her.

“Where are you going?” The Blossom asked.

“More drinky-drink.” Toni found the wine and started to pick up a bottle until Cheryl rushed over and took it from her.

“No, no more.” Cheryl put the bottle back in the rack and turned to Toni. The Serpent had been staring at her. The shorter girl cradled Cheryl’s jaw and leaned up. Their lips brushed against each other softly before they finally kissed. Toni was so intoxicating. Cheryl couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be right now. In fact, she couldn’t even think.

The kiss was getting heated and slowly turning into a PG-13 grope fest.

Toni moaned.

Cheryl pulled away, realizing that Toni was still drunk. If they were going to have sex, Cheryl didn’t want either of them to be drunk. She wanted to remember vividly.

“I hate that you’re drunk.” Cheryl sighed.

“I’m drunk on you.” Her voice wobbled as her solid stance started to stifle.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Cheryl finally sighed.

“Now you’re talkin’.” Toni pecked Cheryl’s lips again.

“Not like that, TT.” Cheryl supported Toni’s weight as they walked upstairs.

“Why not?” She jutted out her lower lip.

“Because you’re drunk.”

“So?” Toni stopped them just before the steps. She hooked her fingers in Cheryl’s waistband, making her breath hitch. They were so close that they could each others’ breath. “I want-want you, Cheryl Blossom.”

“You can’t even say a full sentence without stuttering. What we’re going to do is get you in comfier clothes, make you drink more water, and give you medicine so you don’t wake up with your impending hangover.”

“Fuck me first?” Toni looked up to her with wanting eyes but she couldn’t even stay still. Cheryl would love to if she was sober.

“No, Toni.” Cheryl sighed and helped her up the steps. It took five minutes for a task that would normally take Nana Rose less time. “We need to get you upstairs before mother comes home.”

“Penelope Bitch,” Toni mumbled against Cheryl, who laughed as she opened the door.

“You’re certainly right about that.” Cheryl kicked the door closed with her heel. “Come on! At least help me out a little!”

Toni groaned as Cheryl threw her onto the bed. Her legs were hanging off the edge as she laid on her back with her eyes closed. Cheryl got down on her knees and helped Toni get her shoes off.

“Did you park your bike in the back?” Cheryl asked just in case her mother was going to return.

“Out front.”

Cheryl cursed under her breath. “Can’t believe you showed up here drunk.” She shook her head and began walking away with Toni’s keys in her hand. “Can’t believe you _drove_ drunk.”

“Can’t believe you made out with Reggie Mantle.”

Cheryl froze. She’d seen them? Moving the motorcycle had already escaped her mind as everything in her body seemed to melt. The redhead chose her next words carefully. She spun around to the half-asleep Serpent.

“You... saw?”

“Burned into my brain, Bombshell.” She slurred and sat up carefully. “Left school after that. I was high up until eight o’clock. Then I fig-figured that pot wasn’t working. So now I’m here.” She motioned around the room.

“Toni...” Cheryl sat on the bed beside her with worried eyes and guilt basically dripping off of her. “I... I—“

“You don’t have to explain. It’s fine. We’re not inclusive.”

“ _Ex_ clusive. You meant exclusive.” Corrected Cheryl.

“Yeah. Whatever.” Toni laid back down with her eyes closed.

“This is hard to explain.” Cheryl bit her lip and tried to gather her words. “I... was feeling fragile. I feel like I was being open with you, more open than I’ve ever been with anyone, and the one question I asked you, you shut me out.”

“Serpent business is for snakes only. Anything else, I’m a textbook.”

“ _Open_ -book.” She corrected again.

“Right.”

“I was being stupid. I’m sorry.” Cheryl hesitated at first but eventually began rubbing her knuckles with her pointer finger. She saw Toni’s drunken smile out of the corner of her eye as the smaller girl took her hand.

“I like you.”

Cheryl beamed. She closed her eyes as her smile lit up the room, true happiness shining on her face like the moonlight. Toni’s eyes were also closed because she was drifting off to sleep. Cheryl leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Serpent’s cheek. She lingered against her skin, breathing her in.

“I know.”

Toni only smiled but Cheryl was drunk on her. That smile was so gorgeous. It tugged at her lips into a soft little grin but it seemed so angelic and easy.

The redhead gazed at her for a moment longer before going outside and attempting to move Toni’s motorcycle. She assumed she wouldn’t need to even start it if she was just going to roll it around the house. It’d be a good work out for her legs.

Cheryl swung her leg over the vehicle and kicked back the stand. She’s watched Toni do this before. She had always looked so sexy on a motorcycle. Cheryl guided the bike to the back of Thistlehouse and kicked the stand out for it to lean on. She went back to the drunken Serpent a few moments later.

Opening the door, she saw Toni was only in her underwear and under the silky red sheets of Cheryl Blossom’s bed. Her back was turned away from the door and she looked so peaceful. Cheryl smiled as she walked in and closed the door, gathering the scattered clothes on the floor and hiding them. Not that hiding Toni’s clothes would do any good considering the Serpent was laying in bed with her anyway. Cheryl stripped herself of everything except her bra and underwear. She slid into bed with Toni and shut off the light. Closing her eyes, Cheryl finally took a breath, only then realizing how much of Toni was in this room. She smelled so fucking good. Cheryl breathed it in like it was the best cloud of oxygen in the whole universe. Maybe it was. Cheryl was frustrated that she couldn’t even rack her brain to think of the proper words to describe the euphoric scent that had blessed her nose.

A sudden movement from the girl beside her had snapped her out of her thoughts. Toni, in her intoxicated deep sleep, had rolled over and wrapped herself around Cheryl. The redhead was shocked at first but soon relaxed against the Serpent because here she was; cuddling again. It was lovely to be in someone’s hold without them trying to abuse you. Cheryl hasn’t had someone warm and kind to hold her since Heather and even then it felt nothing like it does with Toni. The pink-haired girl was really doing a number on Cheryl because the Blossom hasn’t stopped smiling for a full five minutes.

*

“Cheryl! Cheryl!” Toni whispered as she tried to shake the redhead awake. Cheryl was mumbling in her sleep and definitely not helping with Toni’s hangover which had only begun.

“...mmm...—what! _what?_ ” She tensed up for a moment with wide eyes and a fast heart rate. “Oh, Jesus, Toni, you scared me half to death.”

Toni chuckled softly. “You’re mumbling in your sleep.”

Cheryl turned her head and saw through her half-awake, hazy vision that it was four in the morning. The crack of dawn, they will wake in a few hours to get ready for school. “Was I saying anything interesting?” She set her head back down onto the pillow and closed her eyes, waiting to be put to sleep by Toni’s soft voice.

“Maybe not so interesting to anyone else... but to me... I found it to be _very_ interesting.” A smirk had found its way onto Toni’s lips. Even her voice had dropped to a sultry tone which caught Cheryl’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Cheryl’s eyebrows furrowed with her eyes still closed.

“I seem to recall some moans followed by,” The Serpent began mocking Cheryl’s breathy and urgent moans from only a few minutes ago, “‘ _Toni! Oh, God, Toni! Please! Please!_ ’”

Cheryl’s eyes snapped open and looked down at the smiling Serpent. Even in the dark, her lips illuminated the room. The redhead’s eyes were open in shock but also in recognition as she had only then remembered the interrupted dream. Then she felt the wetness coursing between her legs. The puddle of heat that was now still and sticky in her underwear had her feeling all types of things, one being: extreme lust. Her cheeks were probably as red as her hair. The Blossom stifled her excellent vocabulary at first because it was four in the morning and she hadn’t even been fully awakened yet. “I—“

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Bombshell. It was hot hearing you call my name for the first time.” She said cockily.

With nothing else to defend herself, Cheryl had to embrace this. She had to own it. “Just wait until the second time. It should be even more to your liking.”

Toni leaned up and kissed her jaw, her lips lingering for a moment longer to set the mood. The sexual tension between the two girls was always dense but it was suffocating them. Heated skin on even more heated skin, the longing looks, the soft, gentle kisses that left a hint for so much more. Cheryl was fully awake now, bound to crash soon, but she was awake. As was Toni. As they both lay so very close to one another in bed with everyone else in the house dead asleep. Seems like a perfect opportunity.

Cheryl leaned forward and captured Toni’s pouty lips. She felt the Serpent kiss her back slowly, Cheryl thought it was slow because of the hangover she was probably undergoing, but, nonetheless, it didn’t matter. Any kiss with Toni was the best kiss Cheryl had ever had. Their lips moved languidly as the kiss grew deeper and warmer. They were slow about it because they were expressing their feelings towards one another and, clearly, they both felt the same way. They adjusted themselves so it would be easier to slide their tongues against each other as their mouths aligned perfectly. Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheek with one hand while the other supported her.

Soon enough, Toni was straddling Cheryl as they made out for what seemed like an eternity, and neither of them would have it any other way. Toni cradled the porcelain neck like it was a lifeline. Cheryl held the Serpent by her hips, but as Toni’s hands began to wander, so did hers. Her hands went over the curve of the Serpents ass as she slowly raked her nails against the soft skin. Toni, who had been sucking on her neck, had scraped the skin with her teeth as she moaned lowly beside the redhead’s ear. Cheryl began leaving her own mark on Toni. She made sure it was dark and definitely noticeable. She was claiming what was hers and showing the world that this little mark was nothing to be tampered with. After smoothing the skin with her tongue, Cheryl pulled away and looked up at the Serpent.

“You’re definitely not drunk right?” Cheryl asked breathily. All of Toni’s grinding had her in a whirlwind; a horny mess.

“Definitely not.” She replied back just as needy and airless. She left another purple mark on the porcelain skin before leaning back with a growing smirk. “Would it be totally cliché if I said _I want you, Bombshell?_ ”

Cheryl watched the pink-haired girl bite her lip in the most seductive and sultry matter she had ever seen. She could get off on this alone. The redhead moved her hands down Toni’s thighs as she looked back up to her dark eyes. “Extremely cliché,” Cheryl sighed and smiled. “ _But_ also really, really hot. Especially coming from you.”

Toni smiled and shook her head in disbelief. “I just _—fuck,_ ” She chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair. She had been staring at her in fascination, also desire but mostly fascination. Toni thought she looked so beautiful in the sun’s subtle light without her makeup on. “You got me whipped, Blossom.”

Cheryl smiled. She looked so damn pleased with herself. Little did Toni know that this was all Cheryl had ever craved: appreciation and love. This Serpent just waltzed into her life with her pink hair and combat boots and here she is: completely enamored by such a destructive and emotionally-broken Blossom. She never thought that anyone could love her, especially after Heather and Jason. Cheryl didn’t know what to say so she just ran her fingers down Toni’s thighs again.

“Kiss me.”

Toni looked so smug as she pressed her lips against the redhead. Toni was always so gentle when cupping her cheeks like she was made of glass. Toni adjusted herself in such a way that Cheryl groaned. She actually groaned. The friction that was made with the slight movement of the shorter girl’s hips had Cheryl running circles in her mind. She could literally kiss this once-thought-to-be evil, conniving, malicious, dangerous, underachieving Southside Serpent for the rest of her life.

But, as more time went on, Cheryl could see the beauty, the selflessness, the bravery, the kindness, the boldness, and the sanctity that Toni Topaz held within her. She was something sent from above, the Blossom was sure. And who was Cheryl to judge? Her family’s past, present, and future is riddled in its own blood and secrets. They are the apocalypse. Everything bad that could have happened, happened. They were the end to everything. _Of_ everything.

But, as of right now, Cheryl Blossom had begun a relationship with Toni Topaz. She contradicts everything she comes from and she was fucking thriving.

That is, until, a loud crash coming from outside the doors echoed through the whole house. Toni and Cheryl snapped their heads towards the bedroom door, back to each other, then they searched furiously for clothing so they wouldn’t go out completely in their underwear. Cheryl handed Toni a robe as she put one on herself before pacing quickly towards the door. As she opened it, she saw her dear Nana Rose at the bottom of the stairs with her wheelchair to her side.

Someone had rolled her off.

With intent of doing more damage.

“Nana!” Cheryl sprinted down the steps to her grandmother, leaning down and holding her hand. “Toni! Call an ambulance!”

Cheryl’s tears threatened to spill as she looked back down to her grandmother. She was so fragile and sweet, and how could anyone do this?

Of course. It had to be. Who else?

Penelope fucking Blossom.

The dastardly woman would do such a horrible thing like this. She lacked the morals for it. All that Penelope had ever wanted was that damn inheritance being withheld by her mother. Yes, Penelope did own most of the Maple Syrup fortune but she wanted to own all of it and she was willing to do absolutely anything, like murdering her mother, to get her hands on it. The greedy bitch.

Moments passed. It had felt like hours since Toni came down and knelt beside the aching woman. She seemed to be writing in pain. Cheryl must have gone into shock because she didn’t hear the sirens, she didn’t hear the paramedics burst through the door, and she didn’t feel the stray tears that started to roll down her puffy cheeks. Toni held her close as the paramedics moved Nana Rose onto the gurney and strolled her out of the house to the back of the ambulance. Toni walked Cheryl outside as they watched the ambulance drive away. Visiting hours at the hospital wouldn’t be until later and Cheryl could not miss a day of school. Her uncle, Claudius, went in the ambulance instead while Penelope, the culprit, stayed behind without a hint of guilt in her eyes. She passed by Toni and Cheryl, disgust in her posture.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Penelope eyed down her daughter. The mother’s eyes flickered to her robe and the lack of pajamas underneath. She gently pushed one of the cotton lapels and saw only a bra adorning her pale body. “Disgusting.”

She walked away, leaving her daughter still gasping for breath.

“Cheryl...” Toni began quietly as she pulled the redhead in for another hug. “I am so sorry.”

Toni was apologizing for the accident, not the attempted murder, because she didn’t know. She wouldn’t assume her mother would just throw someone down the stairs. She didn’t know the horrors of Thornhill and now Thistlehouse and she didn’t know that being crushed by her mother by a three syllable homophobic observation was a regular occurrence.

_The Blossoms were the end to everything. Of everything._

Cheryl looked back at Thistlehouse. She dreaded walking through that door every day because of who stood behind it, watching her every move and counting the seconds until she fails just to swoop in and scold her for imperfections. She couldn’t stand her mother. Cheryl looked back to Toni. There were no more tears.

“Let’s get out of here.” The redhead blurted out.

“And go where?” Toni quirked up a perfectly manicured eyebrow. She was smiling at the spontaneity of the sudden change of mood.

“The Southside!” She smiled at first but it slowly dropped to a frown once she realized why. “I can’t go back to my mother.”

Toni looked into her eyes seeing nothing but honesty and excitement to finally enter the Southside of Riverdale. She wondered if the redhead had ever been. “Alright! Let’s get our stuff and go.”

The two girls walked back into the house. Cheryl led them and saw her mother sitting in a chair facing the door with a martini in her hands. Odd.

“I do hope the only reason you,” she looked to the Serpent, “came back in here is to get the hell out.”

“Actually, we’re both leaving.” Cheryl stood in the foyer.

“Like hell you are! You leave and I call the police saying that I’ve found one of those mangy little Serpents.” Penelope thought she had the upper hand here.

“They wouldn’t do a thing to her. She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“I seem to recall a certain Rose Blossom tumbling down the stairs only moments ago. A Serpent pushing her down only to profit off of the death of a reigning Blossom to weaken the family is certainly a believable story. I wouldn’t totally cross _killing a helpless, old woman_ off your list. And what happens when I tell them that you took advantage of my daughter? Which you so obviously did.”

Toni was fuming beside Cheryl but she felt that it wasn’t her fight. It wasn’t her place to go head to head with Mommy Blossom. However, her feelings for Cheryl were bubbling over and she was about to fucking snap. She was about to say something until the redhead calmly began with her arms crossed.

“Oh, Mommy. How ignorant could you possibly be? My whole life you’ve insinuated that a Blossom claims what’s theirs. Being at an impressionable age, I found myself tending to your every beck and call and here we are, ten years later, and I still follow every order you’ve ever given me.” Cheryl looked at the Serpent and brushed back strands of pink hair to reveal the dark mark she had left on her earlier. “Proof that that is mine and my word that it was consensual as well as hers. As for Nana Rose, her alarm clock, which is still set to ring at seven in the morning, is still ticking away until it does its job. Unless you’ve unplugged it, in which case there is no proof of there being an accident except for your word against mine and let me remind you, Mommy, that martini glass perfectly balanced between your nimble fingers is nothing but a dent on your official statement.”

Penelope’s eyes widened at the profound intelligence on her daughter. She hadn’t expected less of her, but she hadn’t expected this much.

“It’s disappointing to know that a Blossom could be so sloppy.”

Cheryl stared at her for a moment more before whisking away to the bedroom, Toni trailing close behind. As they entered the room, Toni grabbed Cheryl’s wrist, turning the redhead to her, and clashed their lips together. She kissed her hard and passionate. She pulled away slowly, her heavy, lust-filled eyelids opening up to the redhead.

“That... was... hot.” Toni breathed as she emphasized each word.

“Hurry, Cha Cha. I want to get the hell out of here.” She stated before gently caressing Toni’s cheek. “So that you can tell me just how hot it was.”

There were no more words conveyed after that. The girls rushed around the room. Toni was getting dressed as fast as she could while Cheryl was packing a small bag. She grabbed her to-go makeup kit, her to-go accessories, and her to-go electronics which included phone chargers and earphones. Toni was slightly taken aback over how many to-go things Cheryl really had. The redhead slipped on her leather jacket and slung her bag over her shoulder as they rushed out of the house. For five o’clock in the morning, they were pretty active.

The girls rushed down the steps, passing Penelope once again. Toni ran out the door to start her bike while Cheryl faced her mother once again.

The Blossoms made eye contact.

“What I do, what I _did_ , for us, Cheryl, was about survival. It always has been.” Penelope looked sorry. The stone cold she-devil actually looked sorry. She didn’t have a moral bone in her body and Cheryl was positive that she meant none of what she just said. Besides, who could Nana Rose possibly threaten? She was a withering body in a wheelchair with nothing but good intentions. The only threat in that household was Penelope.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes as she stood her ground. “ _Survival?_ For us? Or for you?”

The Blossom heir left Thistlehouse. She saw Toni had already been sitting on her bike with her helmet on, a spare resting on the cushioned seat behind her. Cheryl strapped the helmet on and wrapped her arms around the Serpent’s body. Toni grinned under the visor as she zoomed past the gates of Thistlehouse, leaving Penelope Blossom in the dust. As they rode through the empty streets of Riverdale, Cheryl found herself leaning her head against the Serpent. The chilly winds bristled against Cheryl’s pale skin, turning paler by the minute, but she felt safety and warmth from Toni. She tightened her hold and snuggled closer to her, knowing just how fucking smug she looked under that helmet. Cheryl didn’t mind. She could look as smug as she wanted because it still wouldn’t change their feelings.

Cheryl felt her heart racing when she was with Toni. She was worried. These feelings that she’s feeling were unlike anything she had ever held for Heather. Something beyond her which seems impossible but, the more she was with Toni, the more she saw that anything could be possible. Like running away from her mother. Even if it was just for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	6. Take Her Phone Away

They had arrived at Toni’s trailer hours ago. They had decided that a two-hour nap would prevent crashing during the school day and, luckily, Vixen practice wasn’t scheduled today. Toni did have one thing on her agenda though.

The two girls had been cuddling close. Toni’s front was pressed against Cheryl’s back while her hand hung over her belly. They had slept like that until Toni’s alarm went off at seven thirty. Cheryl was still exhausted and had stayed in bed for what Toni assumed to be only a few more minutes. Now was the time.

The Serpent leaned up a little to press a firm kiss on Cheryl’s neck. Thinking it was chaste, Cheryl pretended to pay no mind to it. On the inside, her brain was going crazy over those pillowy lips on her neck.

Toni continued her trail of pecks. She pressed a firm kiss on her pulse point, something Cheryl feared because of how fast her heart was beating. What if Toni had felt it?

Indeed, she did. Toni smirked as she continued pressing kisses all the way to her ear where she bit and pulled the lobe in a playful manner. “How ‘bout,” she whispered huskily into Cheryl’s ear before pressing her lips against the shell, “we stay home from school today?”

Cheryl laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.” She whispered again before Cheryl rolled to her back to face Toni. Somehow a smile had found her lips.

“TT, I can’t miss a day of school.”

Toni leaned down below her jaw and still sucked on her sweet, sweet neck. “And why’s that?”

“My perfect record. I’m known for my flawless attendance.”

Toni adjusted herself accordingly to get a better angle on her neck. She licked up the entirety of her throat as Cheryl let out a low moan. “Look around you, princess. Nothing in Riverdale is flawless. This town's pretty fucked up actually.”

“I can think of one flawless thing,” Cheryl mumbled quietly as she brushed back a pink strand.

“Yeah, you.” Toni softly chuckled.

“No, you!” Cheryl countered.

“Nope. It’s you.”

“Fine. Agree to disagree?” The two girls were so close now. They can feel each other’s hot breath on their lips.

“Nope. ‘Cause I’m right.”

“No, you’re n—“

Toni pressed her lips against the redhead’s, completely cutting her off. Cheryl’s hands slowly rose to Toni’s cheeks as she held her head there to make sure they wouldn’t break apart. Toni’s hands wandered to the hem of Cheryl’s shirt and finally grabbed her hips as the redhead arched her back into Toni. The Blossom whimpered against the Serpent’s lips, searching for more. More kisses, more touching, just more. Cheryl’s leg wrapped around Toni and pulled her closer.

Toni pulled away and moved down to her porcelain neck for the third time they’ve been at the trailer.

Cheryl scraped the nape on Toni’s neck as an unspoken sign that she had hit the right spot. She moaned.

“Not that I want to stop, but I definitely will if you still decide on going to school today.”

“I...” She breathed out another moan, “...have to...”

“It’d be a shame to go in sexually frustrated...” Toni began. “Not being able to concentrate... feeling yourself drip while you squirm in your seat... and not to mention the endless amount of nudes I’d be sending you just to make the day even harder.”

Toni’s hips were now between Cheryl’s legs and the redhead was cracking down. As Toni pressed her lips against her skin, Cheryl just wasn’t able to think straight. She was silently counting the classes she would miss her work in but, then again, she’s at least two weeks ahead of everyone. The one school day could be excused if she tells them about her Nana. Maybe a day off wouldn’t be totally hazardous. And that heat between her legs is distracting her now, she could only imagine how sidetracked she’d be in the classroom.

There was still one thing holding her back...

“My reputation will falter if I miss a day.” She struggled to say as Toni’s hands ran up to her ribcage mere centimeters away from her breasts.

“Who’re you keeping your reputation up for?”

And then it dawned on Cheryl. Her mother was the reason she stood out and why her presence was so omnipotent to everyone else. She didn’t have to implement fear into the others. She didn’t have to keep up the boss bitch attitude. She didn’t have to leave with the last word, at least not every time. Would it be so terrible to be like everybody else?

With all of this pondering, Cheryl hadn’t even noticed that Toni’s lips were on her stomach. How did she not feel that? Just thinking about her feelings for the pink-haired Serpent had clouded her vision. Toni sucked on her skin and gently scraped her teeth on it before smoothing her tongue on the mark.

“Toni...” Cheryl breathlessly moaned. She felt Toni grin against her stomach.

“Yes, princess?” She was toying with her.

“Please, don’t stop.”

Toni kissed below her bellybutton before dragging her hot wet tongue all the way up to the dip between her breasts, her bra limiting her. Toni, now realizing that the shirt was only becoming an obstacle, she tugged at it until Cheryl allowed it to be taken off. “I won’t stop unless you do decide to go to school. That’s the deal.”

“Then why do you keep worshipping my body?”

“Can you blame me?” Toni went down again and pecked Cheryl’s lips. They were still sweet with her chapstick. “And besides,” she kissed her again, “I haven’t finished convincing you yet.”

“Well, you’re definitely taking your sweet time.”

Toni chuckled then. She kissed Cheryl’s cheek before dragging her lips to Cheryl’s and kissing her deeply. “It’s a slow burn. Just like we were, baby.”

Cheryl turned her head to the clock. Fifteen minutes before she has to leave for school. All she had to do was makeup because she had chosen her outfit on the previous night. Fifteen minutes was barely enough time.

Toni kissed her again, slowly, and Cheryl had to break out of this strong spell that she was under. The redhead broke off the kiss and stood. Toni pouted.

“I have to get ready. Will you be chauffeuring me to school?” Cheryl smiled with her usual pep.

“Nope. I’m staying home. I’m beat and a week ahead of all my work. I deserve it and,” Toni crawled up to Cheryl and pulled her by the waistband of her tight leggings, “if you stay home, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Cheryl bit her lip as she allowed herself to be tugged at the hips. She watched Toni kiss her stomach once again, eyeing her the entire time with those big brown eyes of hers. Cheryl snapped out of it. “Stop it.”

Cheryl smirked and walked away to the bathroom. She began her normal makeup routine but went for a more natural look to save time because she was sure that Toni would try another tactic. As if on queue, the Serpent walked slowly into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Cheryl just smiled while she put on her nude lipstick. Toni’s hands began sliding down her body and dipped into her leggings. Cheryl sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure. She wanted it so bad but she knew she needed to stick to her perfect attendance. With all that’s happened, she wants to stay herself even if that means not missing a single day of Riverdale High.

“So tell me, Cheryl,” Toni began as her fingers fondled with the top of Cheryl’s underwear, “what kind of nudes would you like me to send you while you’re at school?”

_School. That’s right. I should keep putting on my makeup._ She thought and continued her quick routine. “Preferably none considering I won’t have the choice of making out with you in the bathroom.”

“Mm,” The Serpent hummed as she planted her chin on Cheryl’s shoulder. “So the most scandalous, sexy, revealing, tempting ones I can take. Sounds fun.”

Cheryl huffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

*

Toni did end up driving Cheryl to school but she, herself, did not attend that day. After all of the events that occurred last night, she was surprised Cheryl didn’t stay home. So here Toni was, alone, bored, and horny. The make-out sessions with Cheryl certainly weren’t helping. Neither were her words nor the precious lips that breathed them. Toni knew she had almost convinced Cheryl to stay home this morning. So very close. All she needed was a little more coaxing and a little more coercing and she would have been wrapped around the Serpent’s finger. Literally.

Toni knew that Cheryl was currently in chemistry. She wasn’t going to think about why she knows that because, well, it is embarrassing how interested she is in this girl. Toni unlocked her phone after snapping several photos of her in just regular clothes. Although covered up, they were incredibly sexy.

**Toni:** Considering you’re in chemistry, I was wondering if we could talk about OUR chemistry (wink emoji)

Cheryl responded a few seconds later.

**Cheryl:** I am trying to concentrate.

**Toni:** Why? You’re already caught up. Ahead of them actually. So why not concentrate on me?

**Cheryl:** Because I can’t have you right now.

**Toni:** Come on, baby... I need your attention.

**Cheryl:** Luckily enough for you, you have it. Feeling my phone buzz, knowing that it’s you, has me feeling a lot of things.

**Toni:** What kind of things? Hopefully not chemistry class things.

**Cheryl:** No, Topaz. More like sex ed type of things.

**Toni:** Oh yeah? How about this? Does this help?

**Toni: *attachment sent***

It was a covered up picture of Toni but her breasts were widely on display. Her lips were at the top of the picture, slightly open and begging for Cheryl’s tongue to coax them.

**Cheryl:** Fucking hell. You’re so god damn lucky I sit in the back of the class.

**Toni:** Touch yourself, babygirl?

**Cheryl:** Not even a chance.

**Toni:** Well, it was worth a try.

**Toni:** Will this convince you?

**Toni: *attachment sent***

Another photo of Toni’s legs. Her creamy thighs looked so smooth and perfect. She knew Cheryl loved them based solely on how she scraped them with her nails in her bed at Thistlehouse. The photo, at the bottom, also showed her toned stomach. The camera must have been placed between her breasts to be at such a good angle.

**Cheryl:** Jesus Christ, stop. I was turned on this morning, on the way to this fucking prison, and right now. At least you can take care of yourself.

**Toni:** But I won’t, baby. It’s unfair even though I totally have a golden opportunity right now. I’m alone in my bed and I don’t think I’ve had clothes on since I dropped you off.

**Cheryl:** You’re the worst.

The Serpent was beaming. She knew just how sexually frustrated Cheryl was right now. So she was going to keep making it worse.

**Toni: *attachment sent***

**Toni:** Am I really?

This image was of her in a bra and jeans in a mirror. She looked so fucking fine. Too fine for Cheryl’s own good. She bit her lip as she typed out the next message.

**Cheryl:** Come pick me up.

**Toni:** Can’t do that, princess. Picking you up requires a parent or guardian’s say so. Oh, and you put this on yourself.

**Cheryl:** You’re really gonna get it when I come back. I’m hitching a ride from Sweets.

**Toni:** Sweets? Since when are you guys friends?

**Cheryl:** Since you decided to not come into school. Also, I think I actually like him. He’s an idiot but he’s really ambitious.

**Toni:** Better not run away with him.

**Cheryl:** Scared I’ll leave you?

**Toni:** Scared you’ll come crawling back.

**Toni: *attachment sent***

Another bra picture but now her matching panties were in view.

**Cheryl:** You got to be fucking kidding me.

**Cheryl:** How is that even possible?

**Cheryl:** God, you’re hot.

**Cheryl:** Just fuck me already.

**Toni:** Then come home at lunch. And stay. It counts as a full day anyway.

**Cheryl:** The power you have over me is way too superior for my liking.

**Toni:** Baby, we both know you’re a bottom.

Toni laughed as she pressed send, knowing Cheryl’s cheeks would grow hot. Cheryl had been in the middle of a conversation with Veronica as she peered down at her phone for a quick moment. Seeing the text, she choked on her sentence and widened her eyes, certainly grabbing the Lodge’s attention.

“What is it?” Veronica grabbed Cheryl’s phone before the redhead had a chance to stop her. The raven-haired girl read Toni’s text. Her eyes also widened. “God, I hope you’re talking about bunk beds.”

Cheryl grabbed the phone from her without saying a word. She hadn’t a clue how to fix this.

“So when did that start?”

Cheryl bit her lip as she shoved her last book into her locker. “The timeline’s fuzzy. And we aren’t, like, a couple. I’m not really sure what we are but I don’t really want a label for what we have. I like how it is.”

“Aw, Cher! That’s great! Just live in the moment for right now. Ask questions later.” Veronica rubbed her arm as Cheryl gave her a soft smile. “So... if you don’t mind me asking, what was her text about?”

Her face went as red as her hair. Cheryl wasn’t going to expand on it until her phone lit up again and Veronica’s eyes snapped to it.

**Toni:** I can’t stop picturing your body. Especially in that red lace bra... fuck. I’m all flustered now. Thanks, Bombshell.

Both the girls had stopped to read it, not that Cheryl had shown Veronica, the Lodge was just nosy. Cheryl cleared her throat and closed her locker as another text came in.

“Wow, she’s really blowing up your phone.” Veronica sighed and looked down at the opened text messages.

**Toni: *attachment sent***

**Toni:** Send a picture of yourself and the bra comes off...

The image showed Toni in her black lace bra again, obviously taken within the last minute. She seemed to be laying on her stomach with her delicious chest in full view as her pink hair flowed beautifully down beside her breasts. It truly was a sight to behold.

“Wow. Topaz has got a damn good body.”

“Eyes off,” Cheryl said and stuck her phone in her back pocket.

“Okay, okay, so am I allowed to know _anything?_ ” Veronica pressed as they began walking to the cafeteria together.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Must you intrude? When you’re not sucking face with Archie in the common room, you become the teenaged Nancy Drew that we both know so well.”

“What can I say? Betty is quite the influence.” Veronica was never threatened by Cheryl’s sometimes snotty comments, in fact, she found those perfectly articulated statements to be quite the conversation. She also thought it was fun to exercise her vocabulary that wouldn’t be much use around Archie.

“Just don’t influence her. She has a perfectly romantic relationship with Jughead and I wouldn’t want that to be ruined with whatever you and Archie do in your free time.”

“Your cousin isn’t as innocent as she appears to be. If anything, she’s a bad influence on Archiekins and I.”

Cheryl laughed and shook her head. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she stopped in the hallway to read the message. Veronica hadn’t noticed and kept on walking.

“What would Toni be? _Tonikins?_ ” Veronica looked to Cheryl, who had fallen behind, and stopped to walk back to her. “What is it?”

“Toni Topaz is going to be the death of me.”

“More flirty texts?”

Cheryl nodded and bit her lip. Just words from Toni Topaz could turn her on like a switch. And that switch had been turned on to the maximum setting.

“Is she asking you to go home?”

Cheryl looked hesitant to share. She wanted to but she hasn’t spoken about this to anyone before.

“Cheryl, you can talk to me about this. We’re friends and I’m not going to judge. In fact, if I do, you can step on my foot with those stiletto heels of yours.” They laughed. “Would you rather go sit and talk about it?”

Cheryl nodded and the girls continued onto the lunchroom. They sat away from the core four, something that was a rare occurrence but no one really asked questions. The two girls sat together so they could keep their voices even quieter. Cheryl’s unlocked phone was between her fingers between them. She made sure the brightness was down.

“Just share as much as you want to. No pressure.”

Cheryl took a deep breath. “I, um, well—“

Veronica put her hand on Cheryl’s arm to comfort her. She offered a smile which gave her enough confidence to go on.

“We’ve always kept up the charade that we hated each other because I’m a Blossom and she’s a Serpent. You’ve seen how hostile I get when I would see any one of those Serpent jackets around.”

Veronica nodded.

“Truth is, is that I’ve always been attracted to her. I’d go into more detail but we’re strapped for time and if I start thinking about her, then I’m definitely going to leave school to go to her. But anyway—“

“You’d leave school for her? Cheryl, you’d never do that for anyone.”

She shrugged and went back to her story. “Anyway, we were fighting in the bathroom like we always do and somehow she had calmed me down and then we started making out in the stall. One thing led to another and—“

“You _fucked_ in the bathroom?!”

“ _No!_ Would you get sex out of your mind for once?” The girls laughed again. “But we started relying on each other and I’m starting to really like her. I know I already did before but now she’s... in my mind all day.”

“The HBIC actually has a fucking crush.” Veronica smiled and looked down at the table. “That’s amazing. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you, Veronica. I knew I could talk to you about this.”

Veronica wrapped her in a hug. “You can talk to me about anything, Cheryl.”

**Toni:** God, what’s taking you so long to answer? I’m getting sad over here.

**Toni: *attachment sent***

Toni was pouting and Cheryl loved that kind of attention. The fact that someone was upset that she hadn’t answered their texts. She cared. Toni Topaz fucking cared.

As if last night wasn’t evidence enough.

Cheryl smiled. A rare, genuinely happy smile but those seem to come often around Toni.


	7. Toni fucking Topaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when cheryl gets back from school to a very smug toni

“Toni _fucking_ Topaz!”

The Serpent heard from the front of her trailer. She also heard her heels click on the tile of the kitchen. A wry smile played on Toni’s lips as she stood and leaned against the doorway. Then the redheaded Northside princess was in her sights. A fiery, steamingly-angry goddess stood at the beginning of the small hallway that led to the only bedroom.

“Hey, Blossom.” Her voice raspy. Toni was wearing her pajamas, an old band t-shirt, and gray cotton shorts. “How was school?”

Cheryl didn’t say another word. She marched over to Toni, in her heels, with an angered look. Toni actually looked scared for a split second until Cheryl took her by the waist and throat and pressed her lips against hers. Cheryl pushed her against the wall, basically crushing her tiny body against her own and the wooden paneling behind her.

Cheryl was attacking her lips. Kissing, biting, just anything that would help to describe what today has been like for her. She had been craving this.

Toni gasped when her back collided with the wall but it was muffled by Cheryl’s full lips. They kissed passionately and Toni had only one question resting on her mind. _All of those messages made Cheryl act like this? I may have to do this more often._

Cheryl pulled away with an audible pop. Both of the girls’ eyes were dilated as they stared at one another trying to catch their breath but it was hard to breathe in the dense air. There was so much tension.

“What? No quick comeback?” Cheryl asked between her breaths. Usually, Toni would have something to say to Cheryl in a moment like this but her mind was running blank. All she could think about was how nice it felt to be wanted. How nice it felt to be lusted after. How nice Cheryl Blossom felt against her.

Toni didn’t say another word. She took a slow step closer to Cheryl, totally mesmerized by that look in her eyes, and put her hands on the backs of her thighs. Cheryl had gotten the message. Wrapping her arms around the Serpent’s neck and then her legs around her waist, Cheryl had kissed Toni again. The Serpent pressed Cheryl’s back against the wall as they feasted on each other’s mouths. Always wanting more.

Cheryl tightened her legs around the Serpent’s waist as she took her away from the wall and began moving back to her bed. She dropped Cheryl on the mattress, making her bounce at the impact, and crawled on top of her like a vicious animal in need of something to feast on. Cheryl moaned against her mouth, making Toni smirk as they kept on kissing. When Cheryl’s hands went to her pink hair, Toni decided she would tease her. The Serpent took the Blossom’s wrists in her hands and put them behind her head. Her thigh pressed against the redhead’s core, making her breathless as Toni moved her lips down her neck.

“Oh, I have waited way too damn long for this for you to be teasing me!” Cheryl tried to sound dominant but she failed when she finished her statement with a moan.

Toni pinched her jaw with her teeth and pulled the skin before swiping her tongue across it and moving to her pulse point. “Beg.”

“Wha- _beg?_ Oh, you have to be joking.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“See? We’ve never done this before.” She placed a greedy open-mouthed kiss to her throat. “So you don’t know how good it is.”

“Wow, you’re cocky.”

“Your ego tends to build up when you know you’re good at something.” She smirked devilishly as she pecked the redhead’s lips again.

“And how would you know?”

Toni smiled again, knowing that her next words would make Cheryl undeniably jealous. Jealousy may be green but it looked damn good on the fiery Northside princess. “It’s kinda obvious when you’ve had countless amounts of girls screaming your name.”

Cheryl clenched her jaw and the thought of Toni being with anyone else. She had always been possessive. Possessive of her brother and, now, possessive of her niece and nephew. She doesn’t just get what she wants, she achieves them. She’s earned trust and she’s hoping to earn the orgasm that awaits her. But she is also hoping that she won’t have to beg.

“Oh, don’t get so mad, Bombshell.” Toni leaned down and pressed her lips softly on Cheryl’s. “I’m yours.”

“I thought you liked it when I’m mad.”

“I do. You being mad that I’ve been sending you nudes all day is what started this. Isn’t this fun?”

“I’d be having more fun if there were less talking and fewer clothes.”

Toni’s lips tugged into a smile. “Roger that, Bombshell.”

Toni began kissing her again as she reached for the hem of her own shirt, breaking the kiss and pulling it off her body, she returned to Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl moved away from her lips. Toni wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

“Good God, Toni.” The redhead put her palm on Toni’s stomach as she sat up, her eyes never leaving her chest. She was completely mesmerized.

Toni noticed this of course. She smiled at the redhead. “Not to sound cliché but my eyes are up here, Cheryl.”

“Sorry, it’s just...” she took a breath before continuing, “you’re so beautiful.”

Toni thought that was ridiculous. To have the redheaded, fiery, confident Northside princess spread her legs for a Southside Serpent looking not for selfish pleasure but for someone to show appreciation and love to and also to have a Blossom call a Serpent beautiful was unheard of. Toni realized that the girl before her orchestrates just how contradictory her personality is to the show she puts up as well as the reputation led by her malicious mother that lurks alone in Thistlehouse, satisfying any and every lonely man in Riverdale. This girl, this powerhouse of a woman, was the contradicting epitome of her own upbringing. She had created herself.

And here she was calling a gang member beautiful.

Toni bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. The moment was all too sweet.

_A Blossom._

Who knew a fucking Blossom could be so darling?

Toni slowly widened Cheryl’s legs to climb through and straddled her. She cradled her neck as she kissed her deeply and lovingly. Remembering this was Cheryl’s first time with a woman, she wanted to keep things subtle just in case she felt overwhelmed. Toni would reassure her soon.

Cheryl’s hands found themselves on Toni’s curves, slowly kneading the skin as her craving for the Serpent increased with each passing second. It really should be illegal for a gang member to be this sweet, she thought. Their kiss ended softly, each girl pulling back and slowly lifting their heavy eyelids. That kiss was truly something to remember. Cheryl decided to try something. She leaned forward and pressed her lips between Toni’s breasts. The Serpent tilted her head back with closed eyes and her lips slightly parted, letting out a breath so quiet that only she could hear. Cheryl smiled and pulled away, eager to get her own shirt off. Toni sensed this and easily pulled her shirt off by its hem. Cheryl was wearing her red lace bra. The color of her underwear was somewhat predictable if anyone had ever laid eyes on the girl. Red was hers.

Toni leaned forward and kissed her neck again before moving her fingers to the back to unhinge the bra. She was readying to unclasp it but, before she did, she pecked the redhead’s lips and looked into her eyes. “If you’re uncomfortable with anything or feeling overwhelmed, just let me know and we can stop.”

Cheryl kissed her. “I want this, Toni. I want you.”

That was enough for the Serpent to unclasp her bra and shuffle the straps off. Her eyes widened at the sight before her: a bare-chested Cheryl Blossom. If beauty had an image as its definition, it would be this. Exactly this. Toni flashed her eyes up to the redhead and clashed their lips together so strongly and forcefully that it pushed Cheryl down to her back. They giggled and smiled into the kiss as Toni went to work on Cheryl’s jeans.

Toni’s phone began ringing.

“Don’t answer it.” Cheryl pleaded but Toni knew she had to. No one called her unless it was absolutely important.

“Maybe it’s nothing.” Toni lifted the phone to her ear anyway and kissed Cheryl quietly. “Hello?”

“Toni! Get down to the Wyrm.” It was Fangs. “Serpent meeting.”

“Mandatory?” She asked as she licked up Cheryl’s throat. “I’m kinda in the middle of somethin’.”

“It’s about tomorrow’s job.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Toni sighed as she reluctantly dragged her lips away from the girl and sat up.

“Yeah. What are you doin’ that’s so important anyway?” He chuckled.

“I don’t think that’s why you called, Fangs. When’s the meeting start?”

“Few minutes. Should be quick.”

Toni sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. I’m on my way.”

Cheryl frowned as Toni hung up the phone. “Where do you have to go?”

“Serpent meeting.” She rolled her eyes and put her shirt back on. “Trust me, I don’t wanna leave you but it’s about something important so I have to be there and I—“

“It’s okay, Toni. I understand.”

“I promise you that when I come back, we’re finishing this.” Toni pointed at the redhead.

Cheryl softly chuckled. “If we don’t, I am literally going to kill you.”

“You better watch your tongue around a gang member.” Toni joked and pecked Cheryl’s lips again before standing up to put her shoes on.

“And you better watch your tongue around a Blossom.” She smirked as she watched Toni get ready.

“Last time I checked, my tongue was on your neck and you were fucking enjoying it.” Toni looked over her shoulder and smiled as she pushed her foot into her shoe.

“Shut up!” Cheryl had put her top back on and laid back on the pillows.

“Make me.”

Cheryl took Toni by the neck and pushed a bruising kiss to her lips before completely cutting it off and checking her phone. No notifications, odd, but relieving. She wanted to pay attention to Toni anyway. The Serpent shrugged on her leather jacket.

“I’ve always loved that jacket.” Cheryl said more to herself than to Toni.

The Serpent smirked. “Maybe I’ll wear this when I come back. Only this.”

Cheryl bit her lip as pink hair approached her. They kissed one last time before she left.

“Make yourself at home. There’s food in the cabinets if you’re hungry, you know where the bathroom is, feel free to raid my closet, and just text me if you need anything.”

“And just wait for you to come back? Like some kind of sex slave?” Cheryl teased.

“Sure. If that makes you feel better,” Toni smiled and began walking down the hallway, “weirdo!”

Cheryl bit her lip and smiled. She shook her head. This fucking Serpent was growing on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will schedule a post for next week! sorry for the hiatus :( i suck
> 
> AND DONT FORGET, i updated sapphic too :)
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	8. Never Trust a Familial

It had been ten minutes.

Then fifteen.

Then thirty.

Then an hour.

Cheryl had gone through her whole closet, mentally marking clothes she would like to borrow someday, and she was still bored. Cheryl had put some quiet music on while she waited. She even did Toni’s homework.

It was around dinner time now and Cheryl just wanted to go to her house to get her car, visit her Nana, and stop at Pop’s. And she wanted Toni to come back. Desperately.

The front door squeaked open and Cheryl walked out only to find Fangs, Sweet Pea, and the pink-haired Serpent with a worried expression on her face. She mouthed ‘sorry’ to Cheryl.

The boys stopped talking when they saw the redhead.

“No _fucking_ way.” Fangs’ mouth hung open.

Sweet Pea smacked Fangs’ chest. “Don’t say that in front of her!”

“Sorry, I meant no hecking way.” Fangs corrected with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Fangs. Sweets.” Cheryl greeted with a smile.

“What’s up, Blossom? What’re you doin’ here?” Sweet Pea asked. Toni bit her lip behind him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Cheryl replied smoothly.

“ _Oh... my... God!_ Toni! This is what you were in the middle of doing!?”

The boys had horrified looks on their faces. “Oh, fuck! I need to get out of here!” Sweets yelled.

“Oh, would you guys relax?” Toni rolled her eyes. Cheryl thought this was all extremely humorous.

“I cannot be in here.” Sweet Pea continued.

“I feel fucking dirty.” Fangs over-exaggerated. The boys were fussing around and complaining.

“It reeks in here.” Sweets scrunched up his nose.

“Like a massive fucking orgy.” Fangs gagged.

“Then get out!” Toni tried to be angry but she only laughed.

“I can’t see! It’s burning my fucking eyes.” Sweet Pea laughed and covered his eyes.

“Just being in here is hurting me!”

“Stay a little longer and you being in here won’t be the only thing hurting you.” Cheryl quipped from the hallway.

Fangs and Sweet Pea’s eyebrows raised on their heads, almost reaching their hairline. Toni suppressed a laugh as she watched the boys slowly back out like they had accidentally fallen into a lion’s enclosure. “Goodnight!”

The door closed and it was the two girls again.

“I’m sorry about them. And I’m sorry it took so fucking long.”

Cheryl approached the Serpent slowly as she continued her explanation.

“It’s a simple job and people kept asking questions and it’s just so fucking easy to understand but everyone there is a fucking idiot.”

“It’s alright. It’s Serpent stuff. Totally off limits.” Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck.

“Well, it’s not that you’re totally off limits. I just can’t get into it.”

“Speaking of, I was thinking about joining you.”

“Joining me where?” Toni quirked an eyebrow.

“You and your chums. As a Serpent.”

Toni’s eyebrows both flew up at this point. She was shocked, to say the least. “You... wanna be a _Serpent?_ ”

She nodded.

“Oh, I don’t know, Cheryl. I mean, I’m totally on-board with this, but it’s a huge responsibility. You’ve got a 4.0 GPA, you’re the head cheerleader, you have appearances to keep up. You’ve seen it, I can’t even afford a simple luxury as being with you without having to spend some time with them. It’s dirty and hard and... and...” Toni sighed, “so worth it. They treat you like family and they make you feel like you’re a part of something. They’ll protect you and you’re loved ones. It’s... it’s a home.”

“I know it’ll be work but I’m willing to sacrifice a little bit of time if that means my Nana will be safe.”

“And her safety will be guaranteed if you join.”

Cheryl took a step closer. “So let me join.”

“It’s not that easy, Cheryl. There are a few trials you have to go through before you join.”

“Then I’ll do whatever it takes! I’m sure these trials are nothing compared to the pain and loneliness my mother has given me. And once Mayor McCoy emancipates me, I will have Thistlehouse all to myself and my grandmother.”

“Well, that sounds fucking great. I’m excited for you but, in the meantime, you should think about joining the Serpents. It’s a lot to handle. At least sleep on it and let me know your final decision. I’ll support you no matter what.”

_Support._

Something that had been lacking from the Blossom’s life ever since Jason’s unexpected death. Here it was again, being offered to her on a silver platter.

“Of course, TT.” She nodded and kissed Toni’s cheek.

Toni grinned and pressed her lips against Cheryl’s. The Serpent clearly wanted to make up for what happened only an hour ago. Cheryl wanted to continue where they left off but something else was hoarding her mind.

“I have a favor to ask.” Cheryl breathed, clearly struggling to keep a one-track thought.

“Do I dare ask?” Toni kissed Cheryl softly and teased her with her tongue before pulling away.

“I need a ride to Thistlehouse to retrieve my Thunderbird and a few other things.”

Toni checked the time on her phone. Her bartending shift would start soon. “I only have enough time to drive you there and immediately back or we could finish where we left off.” She had whispered the second part with a wry smile and her bottom lip clamped between her teeth. Her eyes flickered down to Cheryl’s lips and the redhead swears she had almost lost it there.

“I need to get my car. I want to visit my Nana Rose tomorrow and I don’t want you to feel like you have to drive me everywhere.”

“You’re too sweet.” Toni pecked her lips. “Never feel like you’re making me do something I don’t want to unless I’m kicking and screaming for you to stop.” Toni laughed. She was making a joke about how ticklish she was but Cheryl had yet to find that out. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Cheryl kissed Toni slowly. It was warm and comforting and Toni was melting into the sensation up until Cheryl pulled away and moved towards the door. _This girl is going to be the death of me_ , the Serpent thought.

They were driving down the road that contained Archie Andrews’ and Betty Cooper’s homes. She wondered what kind of horrors were occurring in their homes. She hoped her cousin was safe. She hoped for Archie too but nothing too sporadic happened in his household. This only made her think of her own. Was her mother home? Would she be with a client? Had she slashed her tires? The questions could only be answered by mere speculation, for now, as her girlfriend drove her through the eerily-fogged roads of Riverdale. Her questions will soon be answered and she was not sure if she wanted to know.

Cheryl tightened her arms around Toni’s waist.

She was scared. Which was always a rare occurrence. Cheryl was normally scared of her own mind most of the time because of the thoughts that came creeping out of the dark. It was like hearing her mother criticize her every moment of the day, which was nothing new or different, but it was the fact that she had trouble loving herself. The fact her subconscious would not allow her to love herself. Maybe it was because she was nothing but a jealous, spite-filled, starving, emotional anorexic.

Cheryl held onto her even tighter. Something didn’t feel right about going to Thistlehouse today but the redhead blamed it on nerves and fear.

Toni, sensing that she was upset, put her hand on top of her girlfriend’s while the other held the handlebars steady.

After a few more minutes, Toni cut the engine in front of Thistlehouse. She kicked out the stand and allowed Cheryl to stand first and take her helmet off. Toni looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She stood.

“Cheryl, I can be a few minutes late for work, it’s no big deal. Let me come in with you.”

“No, I should do this alone. I don’t want to be scared of her anymore.”

Toni nodded and cupped Cheryl’s cheeks. “Please text me when you’re on your way home.”

_Home._

“Of course.” Cheryl smiled.

Toni brushed her thumbs against her soft cheeks. “And you’re sure you’re okay? I don’t have to go in, I can just wait out here.”

“I’ll be fine, Toni. I promise.”

Toni reluctantly agreed with her. She leaned up and chastely kissed her. “Please remember to text when you’re leaving here. You should stop by the Wyrm. Get a feel for the environment, ya know, for your decision.”

“And also watch my hot girlfriend command the bar.”

“Girlfriend?” The first time either of them had said it directly. They sort of knew already but they feigned on putting a solid label on it. “I love that.”

“Good.” They shared a cheeky smile, one that showed the cheesiest of emotions. They had finally put a label on it. _Girlfriend._ “Now, go so you aren’t late.”

“Fine.” She dragged out, clearly upset she had to leave her redheaded beauty. They kissed again, longer this time, and broke away with matching smiles. Toni swung her leg over her bike again and winked at Cheryl before driving away. Cheryl watched her until she was no longer in sight.

Then it was time to face the noise.

The Blossom had walked back to her house where her wretched mother stalked in the halls, cursing mercilessly no doubt, and treated her clients however they had requested. It was pathetic the way she carried herself. Cheryl had never judged sex workers, nor would she ever, but it was simply the fact that it was her own mother and she did it to make Cheryl cringe. They had enough money to fall back on but having a steady income was a necessity to stay relevant. Even if staying relevant calls for Penelope Blossom’s name to be plastered in the minds of lonely, desperate men.

Cheryl opened the door and took it all in. Being back in her abuser’s home was nothing less of a whirlwind of emotions. She felt heartbreak, anxiety, and, most of all, paranoia. She was worried for what was to come out of this visit.

“Mother?” She called. She heard nothing and called again. Still no response.

Cheryl rushed up the stairs and to her room. If her mother wasn’t home, she probably would be soon. She opened the door to her room and found the duffle bag she kept in her closet. She began placing numerous items into the carry-on.

“Back so soon?” Penelope. “I’d at least imagine you’d be gone for a week.”

Cheryl stood back up in the most ridged way imaginable. “I won’t be long, mother.”

“I know you won’t.”

Her words left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Cheryl’s stomach.

“I was just about to head out to see Nana Rose in the hospital but since you’re here, why don’t we go together? As a family.” Penelope walked eerily up to her daughter.

Cheryl’s face was riddled with fear and trauma. “A... _family?_ ” She practically whispered.

“That is what we are, isn’t it?”

_Betty._

_Josie._

_Archie._

_Veronica._

_Jughead._

_The Vixens._

_The Serpents._

_Jason._

_Toni._

_Family. A home._

“No. No, we’re not. All you’ve ever given me was a place to stay. That is not a family. _This_ is not family.”

Penelope put her hands on Cheryl’s upper arms. It was cold and intimidating. Nothing like Toni. “Cheryl, please visit your Nana with me. Jason would have wanted us to finally get along.”

“ _Don’t_ tell me what Jason would have _wanted._ ” Cheryl’s jaw clenched as the reminder of Jason had crossed her mind again. Tears threatened to drip but she held her ground.

“Let’s go see Nana.” Penelope squeezed her arms and dropped her hands as she walked away. “I’ll be at the car.”

Cheryl stood there, completely dumbfounded. Why was her mother being so nice?

The young Blossom zipped up her duffle bag and set it on the bed as she followed her mother. She was going to see Nana Rose anyway, why not do it now? She had taken her seat in the passenger’s side while her mother began driving down towards the hospital. Now, Cheryl had never been too aware of the roads as a passenger nor had she cared to learn where the hospital was now that technology was so advanced to just tell her where to go so she hadn’t paid enough attention to the road in front of her until she heard a whine from her mother.

“Mommy? Are you alright?”

Penelope had tears streaming down her face.

“I’m alright. Everything’s alright.” She reassured her through a shaky voice. As Cheryl stared at her mother, she noticed a hospital sign with an arrow pointing down the road they had just past.

“You missed the turn.” Cheryl looked back to the road. “Mommy, where are we going?”

Penelope sniffled and wiped her nose. “We’re going to make you all better, Cheryl.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Now the young Blossom had tears stinging at her eyes. “Where are you taking me?”

She hadn’t answered as the car pulled up to a church parking lot.

Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

“Mommy?” Cheryl looked back to her mother after reading the sign.

Penelope didn’t look at her daughter as two nuns opened the passenger’s door.

“Come with us, dear.” One of them said and held Cheryl’s arm firmly.

“Mommy?” She was being ripped out from the car.

Penelope was drowning in guilt. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel as another tear had spilled from her hollow eyes.

“Mom! Mommy, please!” Cheryl screamed as the two nuns manhandled her. “Please! Don’t do this! I’m begging you! Mom! Mom!”

Blossoms _never_ beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. my finger slipped
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch


	9. Any Leads?

Toni was working her shift at the Wyrm. She was an hour into serving drinks until she checked her phone, hoping to see a received message from earlier. All she had were texts from her group chat with Sweet Pea and Fangs. They were sending memes back and forth but nothing from Cheryl.

She texted first.

**Toni:** _Baby, did you make it home okay?_

Then she texted her group chat.

**Toni:** _Can one of you go to my trailer and check if Cheryl is there? She was supposed to text me when she got back._

**Fangs:** _Man, you’re fucking whipped. Chances are she forgot to. I always forget._

**Sweet Pea:** _Wanna make sure your sex slave is still there?_

**Toni:** _You know, I knew you two would get along._

**Sweet Pea:** _What’s that supposed to mean?_

**Fangs:** _I’ll go. Key still in the light?_

**Toni:** _Yep. Thanks, Fangs._

**Sweet Pea:** _Hey! I wanna go too._

**Fangs:** _Hurry up. I’m leaving my trailer now._

**Toni:** _Can you guys just not fuck in my trailer? I know you two crave each other._

**Fangs:** _Ha ha. Very funny, Topaz._

**Sweet Pea:** _Damn it. She caught on._

**Fangs:** _Sweets, shut up. Tiny’s probably laughing her ass off._

**Sweet Pea:** _Why don’t you come over and make me shut up, Fogarty? ;)_

**Fangs:** _You know, homophobes are always scared that the gays are gonna hit on them but they never think about it the other way around. Straights are fucking wild._

**Toni:** _Agreed. Now hurry up._

Toni served a few more drinks until she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. 

**Fangs:** _She’s not here, Tiny._

Everything shook in Toni. She felt her blood run cold as well as tiny little shocks grappling down her body. She turned her head and the room was hazy, her eyes blown wide. 

She should have never left her.

**Toni:** _Okay, uh, thanks guys._

**Sweet Pea:** _You want us to go look for her?_

**Fangs:** _Yeah, where did you leave her?_

**Toni:** _It’s fine, guys. Maybe she’s running late._

**Fangs:** _You sound pretty worried. Where’d you drop her off?_

**Toni:** _Her mom’s. Thistlehouse._

**Sweet Pea:** _Shit. We’re coming to the Wyrm. Just don’t panic. We’ll be there soon._

Toni hands shook as she served another beer at the tap. _Where the fuck was she?_

She called her phone. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings.

“Hello?” Penelope fucking Blossom.

“Where is she?”

There was a pause before the guilty mother had answered. She was still sat in the church’s parking lot. “Gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Toni snapped. Fangs and Sweet Pea walked in, eyeing her in confusion as to who she may be speaking with.

“Don’t call this number again.”

“Mrs. Blossom—“ The phone went silent. “ _Shit!_ ”

“Who was that?” Fangs inquired before Sweets had the chance to.

“Cheryl’s mom. Why she has Cheryl’s phone? I have no idea.” Toni rested her head on her hand as she peered down to Cheryl’s name again. “I’m such a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have left.” Her voice shaky as a tear began running down het cheek. “ _I shouldn’t have left._ ”

“Hey, hey, Tiny,” Sweet Pea held her hand across the bar. “I’m sure she’s fine. We’ll find her. I promise. Fangs n’ I’ll help.”

“Thank you both.” She said wearily as Sweet Pea leaned up and cradled Toni’s head into his shoulder.

“We’re gonna find her.” He kissed her hair. “I promise you.”

Fangs then leaned up and hugged Toni too. The three of them stayed like that for a moment more before Toni pulled away and wiped her eyes. 

“And we can’t wait around here and do nothing.” Fangs suggested.

“I have to finish my shift.” Toni sniffled and wiped down the tabletop.

“Juggie!” Fangs called for Jughead across the room. Once the beanie-wearing Serpent looked over, Fangs motioned for him to join them. He began walking.

“You rang?” He said coolly.

“You gotta take Toni’s shift for tonight.” Fangs nodded towards the girl. Jughead saw she was upset.

“You alright?”

Toni nodded silently and wiped another stray tear from her eye.

“I got you covered. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Jughead finished and rounded the bar. He hugged Toni and rocked them a bit to put a little more spring into her step. 

“Thanks, Jug.” She said as she pulled away.

“‘Course. What’re Serpents for?” He smirked as the trio said their goodbyes and walked out of the Wyrm. 

“First thing’s first, let’s go to her house and confront her mother.” Sweet Pea suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.”

They mounted their bikes and took off down the road. Penelope was about to get the confrontation of a lifetime.

*

Weak.

Pale.

Fragile. 

Shattered.

Stranded.

Suppressed.

Cheryl Blossom was living off of the true essence of her soul. Her quick-witted attempts at trying to seem intimidating were no longer passing through her lips. There was no point in fighting anymore. This was it. 

This was the end of Cheryl Blossom.

Her personality wasn’t there. She was hollow. She felt emotionless and empty, not to mention how this place makes her feel so numb. The walls had no color, the furniture was rickety and prison-grade, and the people all acted the same. Like zombies. The little things that made them _them_ , were gone. They, themselves, have vanished.

There was a routine to the conversion.

First they’d wake you with a creepy smile and a flavorless meal which you would eat in the small cafeteria. The food was cold and definitely would not pass inspection. Cheryl barely ate anything, which she soon found to be their point, because the nuns would give out candy bars on occasion. It was the only edible food. The nuns would make it seem like they had to sneak it in when, in reality, they were doing this to gain false trust. It was a manipulative stunt and Cheryl could see right through it but she did indulge in the chocolatey crunch of the candy bar. It was purely for survival.

Second, came the pills. A small cup filled with two medium-sized tablets that was basically forced down your throat after every single breakfast. The little capsules were a mystery to Cheryl because she has seen nothing like them before. They were a baby blue, painted in innocence, but Cheryl really could not decipher their purpose. What kind of pill just changes a person’s sexuality? None. Normal people don’t make that type of medicine because a person’s sexuality is not a sickness. It is not something that can be changed. It is not something that should be played with. It is the way a person was born and people were more than okay with it in today’s standards and the world has become a better, more forgiving place because of it. Cheryl was born a lesbian and she stands by it. 

Next, was a strenuous activity that took minutes upon minutes to complete. Then when it was all over and Cheryl was weak at every point in her body, the task would change as if Cheryl had done it wrong. Being the perfectionist she is, she knew she had done the activity correctly. The nun would slap her for disobeying. Every. Fucking. Time. It’s like telling someone to go from point A to point B and when you’re done with that, they’ll say ‘ _I said point C, not point B._ ’ It was ludicrous. They try to make it look like everything you’ve ever known was a lie. It was all wrong.

The showers were strange. You were handcuffed to the wall as other people showered beside you while a nun oversees it. The water was always cold and unpleasant. The soap was rough and smelled of mildew. The shampoo and conditioner provided was years old and Cheryl was surprised it wasn’t dry as it poured into her shaking hand. The people beside you were always of the same sex but if you dared to look in their direction, a ruler would come crashing down on you wherever the nun saw fit. Cheryl hadn’t looked but she was punished anyway, as were other girls. She had a definite bruise of her left calf. If you were struck, you were not allowed to fall. You were supposed to be strong and roll with the punches. Besides, the handcuffs prevented you from fully falling to the cracked tiles. If the handcuffs somehow didn’t cut into your wrist, then the tiles would have scraped your knee and then the infection would begin and you would regret disobedience.

After dinner, there was a movie. All patients were forced to watch in an outdated, underground classroom to learn all about the values of Jesus Christ and to learn how expressing any homosexual or deviant tendencies was strictly forbidden, whether or not homosexuality was considered a sin in the bible. Cheryl didn’t believe in any of that. In fact, she didn’t believe at all. She had lost her faith early on in childhood when her mother explained to her that she cannot have feelings for another girl like Heather. Cheryl knew how she felt and she didn’t want to suppress those feelings unless she was saving herself from a beating. Now that she’s met Toni, Cheryl never wanted to keep those feelings hidden. It was natural and just so easy with her. It was a love every little girl dreams about.

To top it all off, their bedtime routine was a bit medieval with a dash of psychological warfare. Medieval because the torture in those days were horrific and cruel with a hint of creativity. The nuns would handcuff you to the bed with or without your cooperation. Then they’d stroll over a metal table with a singular syringe laying on the tray. The nuns would press the needle into the crook of your arm no matter how hard you fought and, in a few seconds, you were out like a light. Goodnight.

Cheryl has had no hope of being rescued by anyone. She was exhausted because of the hard work and because she has not been able to fall asleep naturally since she was admitted. It’s been a day and Toni probably wasn’t looking for her anyway.

She was just ready for this to end.

Permanently. 

What else should she wait around for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long hiatus. my apologies!
> 
> instagram: @sensational.bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers are horny. They do things on impulse. It's only natural lmao. It's honestly ridiculous at this point lol
> 
> Instagram: @sensational.bitch


End file.
